When Your Past Comes Back
by GreggoAddict
Summary: All Nick Stokes wanted to do was complete his life without letting his past bother him. What happens when it does and isn't just after him? Greg Sanders gets caught in the middle of this and it won't be pretty. Summary sucks but plz read. COMPLETE!
1. Want Some Coffee?

It's been a while since I"ve started writing on here again. My last story lost my interset but hopefully, I'll totally continue this one. I'm looking for some excellent reviews, can't wait.

Chapter 1: Want Some Coffee?

"_I see you every day and night. Watching you as you eat, sleep, talk on the phone. You are my friend, no one else's, you just don't understand me. I can't let him get in the way of us. With him gone, we'll always be friends. Why don't you want to be my friend? It is his fault. He is trying to take my place. He must be out of the picture!"_

Nick Stokes walks down the hall to the lab, thinking of nothing but hoping the lab tech finished his DNA test. As he neared the room, he could hear the rock music blaring through the glass doors. Bracing himself, he opened the door, as the loud music consumed his hearing. Greg Sanders was bobbing his head and pretending that a broom was a guitar. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Nick coming in.

"Greg!" Nick yelled over and over but to no avail. Finally with a sigh, Nick walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Greg froze in place and slowly turned around. His face quickly went to a shade of pink as he sheepishly smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sitting the broom up against the wall.

"Yeah, you can tell me if you got the DNA results." Nick answered.

Greg nodded his head and walked over to a baggy with a pencil inside. "The fingerprints match the husband's as well as the DNA on your D.B.. So I'm pretty sure that you got your man."

"Finally! I knew I was right, Greg, you are the fastest lab tech I've ever met. " Nick patted Greg on the back.

"No problem, of course best friends' work always come first." Greg retorted.

"Yes and thanks." Nick said, he was going to leave but then had another thought, "When again is your next lunch break?" He asked.

Greg thought a minute but then replied with, "6:30."

"Want to go and get some coffee down the street then?" Nick asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sounds like a plan." Greg answered.

"Alright." Nick said, he started out the door once again but then one more though dawned on him, "You know man, you're going to go deaf with this music being so loud." Nick announced.

"I know, but if I was a rock star, then I'd have to put up with this volume of music all the time." Nick smiled and left down the hall. Moment's later Greg's music was heard again. Nick just sighed and laughed.

0000

"Well it is nice getting out of the lab even on break sometimes." Greg said, stretching in his chair.

"Yeah." Nick agreed.

"Well you get to get out more, like when you go to a crime scene. I wish I was able to go out into the field with you guys. I love my job, but it gets a little boring sometimes." Greg sighed, looking down at his coffee.

"I know how you feel. I was like that too when I was at your level. But it all pays off eventually." Nick added. Greg was looking over Nick's shoulder. Being curious, he turned around. A pretty girl was looking at Greg. Greg looked a little scared. "What's wrong?" Nick asked concerned.

"That girl is obsessed with me. She follows me everywhere and always takes pictures of me, I swear it's like she's my stalker." As soon as Greg said that last word, he wished he hadn't. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it. " Greg apologized.

"No it's alright, I can't pretend it never happened. I try to but it always creeps back up on me. I am always checking behind my back and my attic. Call me paranoid, but I can't help it, at least not right now."" Nick finished, kind of looking out into space.

"How long has it been again?" Greg asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"About three months. Just watch your back more. If this girl is following you, and taking your pictures, make sure you get her to stop, or else you could be thrown out a 2-story window and then held at gun point by a crazy lunatic in your house." Nick warned, jokingly a little bit. They both laughed a little bit and then got silent for a few moments.

"I don't know how you could have taken that kind of pressure." Greg said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, curious.

"Well I mean, the whole gun thing. I would not have been able to keep my cool." Greg answered.

"I don't know how I did either. After Brass and the officers came in, I broke down. When Crane had the gun right at my head I kept thinking, you're going to die, you're going to die, but then he almost shot himself, so I stopped him and then they came. That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me." Nick finished, taking a drink of his coffee, a long drink that is.

"Wow." Greg said.

"Well it's over now and I don't have to worry anymore." Nick smiled, rising up.

"Yeah, well we better get back or I'll have everyone all over me yelling that I wasn't there to get them their results." Greg laughed, they left a tip on the table and left.

After they left, a person in a black trench coat walked up to their table and sat down.

"Oh no Nicky, it's not over, it's just beginning. Now for your friend, Sanders, it's a whole new journey. But soon it will end." He said that and then left the place as well.

Greg's 'stalker' had heard the little conversation the mysterious man just had with himself and looked frightened.

"I have to tell Greg." With that she too left.


	2. A Little Warning

Sorrry about this chaper being a little short, I'll post my next ones later on, I don't want to post the whole story before anyone reads it. Please R&R

Chapter2: A little warning

Greg woke up on his day off to an annoying beeping sound. He cringed and, with his eyes shut, felt for his alarm clock to shut it off. He was too tired to get up. After it didn't stop, he got confused and opened his eyes to reveal to himself that it was in fact his pager ringing(yes there was a ring on a pager). He lifted up his pager and read that Grissom was calling him. He feel back onto his pillow and took a deep sigh. He was so tired and just wanted to stay in bed the rest of the day. He decided he'd better call or Grissom will get angry or get worried. Greg finally gets up and looks around his apartment for his cell phone. He sees it laying on the counter. He dials Grissom's number and here's his bosses voice on the other end.

"Grissom"

"You beeped?" Greg asked, while yawning.

"Yeah, sorry about that Greg." Grissom apologized.

"Well do you need anything?" Greg said, looking in his refrigerator for something to eat.

"I was wondering if you could come by the lab. I've got a new opened case for Nick but no one else can go with him, would you like to go? It'd be good for you to get experience out in the field. So what do you think?" Grissom answered.

"Are you serious? Do you know how long I've been waiting to do some field work! I'll jump in the shower and be right over." Greg replied happily. He'd finally get a chance out of the lab. The lab always made him a little nervous after the explosion. Now, Greg always made sure the lamps were off. After he scarfed down a frosted chocolate donut and a glass of apple juice, Greg ran into the bathroom to get ready.

After about a half an hour, Greg came out of the bathroom all clean and dressed. His hair no longer had bed hair and he had a brighter smile. When he walked by his bedroom, he noticed a red letter on his white sheets. "_What the…?" _Greg thought as he doubled back and went to investigate. A red letter with 'GREG SANDERS'stamped on the front in black ink. He looked around the room, searching for anyone there. "_Where did this come from?" _He thought to himself as he slowly reached down to grab the letter. Right when he was about to touch the letter, his cell phone rings. "Shit!" He announced out loud because it took him by surprise. He ran into the kitchen and answered it.

"Sanders." He answered.

"Where are you?" The voice on the receiver asked, which Greg quickly recognized it as Nick's.

"Sorry, I was going as fast as I could. I'll be at the lab in like fifteen minutes. I promise." Greg apologized to his friend, walking back into his room. He once again went for the letter. He opened it up and it said:

_Mr. Greg Sanders,_

_I have left this note here for you to find to inform you on a couple of important matters. The first is, you should really consider getting better locks for this apartment. I mean while you were in the shower, I snuck in and obviously you didn't hear me. Second, Do not tell Nicky that I'm back. He'll wind up trying to protect you or something courageous like that. You better get out of the way or there will be dire consequences. That's all if you cooperate. If not, you'll regret it. Stay away from Nick. Don't bother looking for me. _

_Nigel Crane_

Greg's eyes got so big, you'd be surprised that they didn't explode. On his way to the lab, he kept rereading the letter in his head. He kept it held in one of his hands. _"What was he in the way of? Is Nigel Crane really back? Should he tell Nick?"_ These as well as many other questions pertaining to this problem also went through his head as he made his way to the office. He saw Nick, so he hid his scared emotions, as well as, the letter. He put on his usual big, bright smile, and got out of his white convertible.

"Hey Greg!" Nick greeted him.

"Hey." Greg replied.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked questionably.

"I was, I was… looking for my keys and, and couldn't find them anywhere. So after looking all over my apartment, I finally found them under my bed." Greg laughed, hoping Nick bought his lie.

"Well how on earth did they get under your bed." Nick asked, he bought it.

"No idea." Greg answered.

"Ready to go?" Nick questioned, walking towards his Tahoe.

"Yeah, let's go." Greg replied.


	3. Going To The Scene

Sorry it took a couple days updating, I only get on a certain computer on the weekends and occasionally on the weekdays.

Chapter 3: Going to the scene

Nick and Greg made their way to the downtown coffee shop where a body was found in the restroom. Greg forgot about the note and immediately remembered that it was his first time out in the field. He was pretty excited, except for when he got his first real look at a dead body. Sure, when he began working, Grissom showed him an autopsy and he was a little sick to his stomach, but this was much worse. He had to hide wanting to throw up. The body was disassembled and pieces were everywhere. Almost every body part was there, except a head. The parts were recognized as a woman. Greg saw that Nick also didn't like being in the room any more than he did.

"Where should we start?" Greg asked, hoping it wasn't going to be in that room.

"How about we start in the front and work our way back?" Nick suggested. Greg couldn't have agreed any more. They walked out into the main room.

"I think that's the foulest thing I've ever seen." Greg said, taking a nice, deep, breath.

"I hear ya." Nick agreed.

"Excuse me boys, but I have got to get that disgusting body out of my restrooms as soon as possible. It's starting to stench up the whole place." The manger, as they supposed, demanded.

"Yes sir." Nick and Greg said in unison. They looked at each other apparently disgusted, and went back into the restroom, with masks on. After taking several pictures and gagging many times, they finally made their way out of the restroom and outside for fresh air.

"I lost my appetite for at least two weeks." Greg said, taking off his mask.

"Same here." Nick agreed. They sat outside on a bench for about ten minutes and was about to go back inside and finish the rest of the building when someone called out to Greg.

"Oh great." Greg mumbled. It was the girl that was in love with him.

"You got this?" Nick asked cautiously, examining the girl.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in there in a second." He replied walking towards the young girl.

"Greg, I've got something very import…"She was cut off by Greg.

"Jennifer, I'm sure it's very important but I am working right now so just tell me some other time." He told her, starting to walk into the building. She grabbed his arm.

"No! Wait, really. I heard someone talking after you and Nick left the coffee shop last night." She breathed.

"What?" Greg asked, turning to face her, she had gotten his full attention.

"He, he said something like 'Nicky it's not over, Sanders it's just the beginning but soon the end.' I don't know what he looked like or anything. He scared me so I just thought I had to come tell you." She finished.

"Oh no… I mean, it's probably just someone playing a sick joke. But thanks anyway. I'll see you later." He patted her on the back and walked back inside.

"What did she want?" Nick asked as Greg returned to the crime scene.

"She uh, wanted to know if… I wanted to go out on a date with her but I told her I had plans." Greg lied, feeling bad he wasn't telling his best friend what's been going on to him.

"She fell for it?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah..." Greg merely replied. The rest of the conversations had to do with sports, girls, and trying to describe the scene. After what felt like hours of work, they two friends finally climbed into the Tahoe and took off to go and get some well-deserved rest.

"Do you think Grissom will let me be in the field more often?" Greg thought, out loud, but didn't care because he did want an answer.

"He'll probably really consider it, I mean you didn't do anything wrong. You acted as if it was a normal, daily thing to do. Good job." Nick commented, ruffling Greg's hair.

"Haha, thanks." Greg replied.

"You hungry?" Nick asked, passing several fast food places.

"Are you serious? Did you not see what we had to examine. I don't think I want to eat for weeks." Greg joked, all though, his facial expression was grossed out.

"I'll take that as a big no then." Nick answered. As they drove back to the lab, they talked about sports. Finally, they got back to the lab and Greg said his good bye and departed to his home. _"What did Jennifer mean when she said someone was threatening him, as well as, Nick. The person must have been following them that day. Did this person have a connection with the letter he got that morning?" _Greg pondered these questions to himself as he drove himself home.

Once he reached his apartment, his blood ran cold. His front door was cracked open. He took out his gun and nudged the door open with his foot. He carefully inspected each room, but no one was there, and it appeared that nothing was missing. He was still kind of nervous as he sat on his couch to watch some television.

He eventually fell asleep watching some football.

0000

Thankyou RiversRunDeep, krysalys73, snowangel983, and Spewilicious. You four have inspired me to finish this story. My last story, it took like a month to get one review, uh. Hope you four update reviews along with my story.

This chap. might seem a little boring but the next should be a little better:) R&R


	4. Another Threat

Chapter 4: Another Threat

Around three-thirty in the morning, Greg woke up with a start, he could have sworn he heard someone talking. He looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He went to grab his gun on the side table, he felt dumb for leaving it out in the open even though he was the only one who lived there. He once again felt his blood go cold because, it wasn't there. Instead there was a piece of paper. He grabbed it and turned on the light. He read it and it said:

_Greg Sanders,_

_You should think twice before leaving your gun out where anyone could get to it. Once again, get your locks checked, because they aren't very trustworthy. I saw you with Nick and this is your last warning. Stay away from him!_

_Nigel Crane_

Greg felt like he couldn't breathe. His gun was gone and someone broke into his home again. While he was there again. Why hasn't he been attacked or anything? He checked every room, once again, and no one was there. He grabbed his car keys and left to go to the lab. That was the only place he felt safe.

As he drove to the lab, he wondered why he was seemingly calm about this whole matter. Yeah, he was a bit freaked out about someone entering his home, but he was taking it rather good. Once he finally got to the lab, he noticed that Grissom and Sara were still there.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" Sara asked as she saw, a slightly shaken up, Greg enter the lounge.

"Oh hey guys. I couldn't get to sleep, so I thought I'd come by and do some work on my case." Greg lied, looking down, rather than at them.

"All right, feel free to work." Grissom said, looking down at some papers lying in front of him.

"That's right. It was your first scene to process right?" Sara asked, getting up to get some coffee.

"Yeah. It was… interesting." Greg answered, grabbing a coffee cup and leaving the room for a second. He came back with his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee and started a pot.

"Oh yeah, I went to Dr. Robbins and saw the body he was working on. Seems pretty serious." Sara thought, walking over to the sink and rinsing out her coffee cup.

"It was, well is." Greg commented.

"I think the worst case I could ever remember was when Nick and I had a… body in a bag and we had to be with David when he opened it up. End of story, it took a week and about fifty lemon baths to get the stench out." Sara told him, sitting back down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah I remember that. Nasty case. Sure that's mean to say, but well, it kind of was." Greg said, adding to what Sara was telling.

"Yeah." Sara agreed. After that it kind of went silent because Grissom was busy in his paper work, Sara was reading a crime book, and Greg drank his coffee.

When he finished, he went into his lab. He took out the two letters from Crane and opened each one up, reading them over and over.

"I have got to tell someone, but who?" Greg whispered to himself. '_Not Grissom, he'd make it into a big case, and I don't want him wasting more and more time here, trying to find Crane. Not Sara, or Catherine, they'd want to e helpful but I don't want to get them hurt. Crane could really hurt them. Not Warrick, he'd act like a big brother and be around me everywhere I go. Not Brass, he'd have the whole police force guarding my house, and anywhere else I go. Nick. Nick would understand but Crane said especially not him. If he knew that Crane was threatening me, he would beat himself up for thinking that it was hid fault.' _Greg checked off everyone mentally in his head who he could tell.

"This bastard Crane, he's ruined my life." Greg said out loud, not taking his glance off the paper. He thought it was too quite so he blasted his music. He then got lost to the world in his own thoughts. When he snapped back into reality, he thought he just had deja veu because, boy was it too quite…

"Do not move. Do not move." A voice said behind him. He felt cold metal on the back of his neck. He complied and didn't do anything, and that said, he didn't even breathe, for fear that that would trigger the gun. "Now, now Gregory. Why would you even think for a second that you could tell anyone about this? Why, if you told anyone, then you'd just be signing them up for a death wish. Keep this all quite. When I leave, the security camera up there will save all this. You are going to be a good boy and go retrieve the tape and destroy it. So you know I'm not fooling around, I left you a gift in the trash bin down at Freemont and Billings Street. I insist you go and check it out. Remember all of this. I am no bastard, I'm just insane." With that said, Crane brought the gun off Greg's neck and hit him in the temple with the butt of it. Greg fell on the ground, knocked out.

0000

"Greg? Greg, Hun, are you okay?" a soft voice asked in the darkness.

"Huh, who, what?" Greg sputtered, squinting into the light. He saw Catherine, Sara, and Grissom kneeling above him.

"When you'd get here?" Greg asked Catherine, as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"About an hour ago. Sara asked if you're car was outside and I said yeah, and then we came back here, finding you on the ground. " She explained.

"How long have I been out?" Greg asked.

"When did you get here?" Catherine asked.

"I think around four." Greg thought.

"Well you've been out for about four hours." Catherine answered. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was sitting here and then…" He began but stopped suddenly, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone or they'd be killed. His eyes widened and he bolted up to his feet so fast, he knocked over Catherine. His eyes looked at the table and noticed that the threats were missing. Sticking out of his pocket was three pieces of paper.

"Sorry Catherine." He quickly apologized, helping her to her feet.

"It's okay, but what's wrong?" She asked puzzled. They all waited for an explanation.

"Nothing, I, I just thought I was going to get sick. Sorry. Well I was sitting here and then I went to get up to leave and I, I guess I slipped and bumped my head on the side of the desk." He lied, looking down. "I better go, I need to get something to eat." Greg lied again, grabbing his keys and starting for the door.

"Greg?" Grissom said.

"Yeah?" Greg asked, turning around to face him.

"You're bleeding. You better get that checked at." Grissom said, pointing at his left temple.

Greg lifted his finger to his left temple and felt a little bit of blood on his face. It trickled down a little past his eye, and flinched when he touched it.

"Thanks, I will." Greg assured him. With that, he left the room.

Grissom bent down by the corner of the counter.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Greg just lied to us. If he bumped his temple on the corner, then there would be at least the faintest bit of blood on it. There is none. He wouldn't have fallen over here if he hit the other side. The position he was laying says that he didn't fall and hit anything. He had to have been hit by something. I don't think he would be crazy enough to hit himself." Grissom explained, lifting himself back to a standing position.

"Do you think it's possible someone came in and did this?" Sara asked Grissom.

"It could be, but why didn't Greg tell us. I mean, wouldn't you?" Grissom suggested, looking around the room, suddenly gazing toward the ceiling.

"Yeah, I… would. What are you looking at?" Sara asked. She turned around and looked up to see what he was staring at.

"If someone did get in, we should be able to go up to the security room and fine out." Grissom suggested.

"I'll go check it out." Catherine said, as she began to walk out of the room and into the hallway.

0000

Greg was almost out of the building when he just glanced up at the ceiling and froze. _'Oh no! I forgot the tape!" _He screamed in his head. He quickly turned on his heel and walked briskly down the halls to the stairs. He made his way up one quick flight of stairs and walked towards the Security room. When he was about to pass the elevators, he suddenly stopped everything. Someone was getting off the elevator. He held his breath as the doors opened and someone came out. To his relief and to his utter most shock, it was Catherine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her suddenly. He briefly startled her.

"Oh, I'm just going to see if I could get any service. This damn cell phone hasn't been very sufficient lately. Why are _you _here?" Catherine asked curiously.

"I, I uh, was about to go and see Mark. I haven't talked to him in a while." He said.

"I haven't talked to him in a while either. How's the head?" Catherine asked.

"It's fine, just hurts a little bit. It'll be okay eventually." Greg answered, though he felt like he needed a lot of aspirins. "See you later then." Greg said, walking into the security room.

"Hmm, we don't have a security guy named Mark…" Catherine sighed, walking over toward a near window, pretending to use her cell phone.

Greg walked into the room and saw a row of about ten to fifteen televisions monitoring the halls and labs/offices. There were VCR's below each television. He knew those couldn't be all the cameras because there are way more rooms in this building.

"Where's my lab at?" Greg asked, scanning the televisions. Finally about the eleventh television showed Grissom and Sara still standing in his laboratory. He ejected the tape, added a blank one in the slot, put the tape in his jacket, and left. He was in a hurry to leave so he didn't notice Catherine behind him. She waited until he was in the elevator to leave.

0000

Alright new chappy. I was so surprised when I saw the boost in reviews. YAY. When you read this, tell me if I'm going too fast. I have one of the biggest parts of the story typed already and I'm working on chapter 6 right now. I just have to put stuff between them. And if anything seems messed up or you see some kinda of mistake please tell me. Thanks and please R&R.

krysalys73 and Spewilicious thanks for being here, you guys rock!

jewelbaby-I'm glad you like the friendship but I'm not a fan of slash fics, sorry. They don't bother me, but they're just not my type of style. Please stay with this story though:)

shacky20-glad you like it, stay with it, I'll update as much as I can.

loronx-I thought since Greggo is like basically a CSI, I decided his hottness has to have a gun to protect himself. Please continue:)

Stormchilde-glad you like the tension haha. I try. But please tell me if it's too much or anything. Thanks!

I Love You ALL!


	5. Something's Up

New Chapter, Enjoy.

Chapter: 5 Something's Up

"Gris, when I went to get the tape, I ran into Greg. He was going to see Mark the security guard, then he came back out in a hurry. When I rewound the tape, there was only a few minutes on it. Whatever was on that tape, he didn't want us to see." Catherine explained. By this time Nick and Warrick got to work and Sara and Grissom filled them in on what has been going on.

"We don't have a security guard named Mark." Grissom explained.

"I know." Catherine honestly stated.

"Something's up." Warrick said.

"Scratch the obvious." Nick replied. "Sorry." He quickly apologized. "I can try and find out what's wrong with him." Nick offered.

"Wouldn't you think he would have said something. I mean, he trusts us too. He knows he's safe." Grissom pondered.

"That might be the thing then. If he is in some kind of trouble, he might not want any of us to get involved. You know how he is." Sara suggested.

"That's true, but we might want to keep an extra eye on him, just in case." Grissom told his team. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think I'm going to go over to Greg's house. Just, for a visit, I'll just tell him I was a little worried, and I'll try and see if I can get anything usual from him." Nick offered.

"That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead and go." Grissom replied. Nick nodded his head and made his way out of the lab.

0000

Greg watched the tape from the moment when he entered the lab, all the way until he saw Catherine leave the laboratory. He listened to their conversations and knew that they were going to somehow try and find out what's up. At least he got to the tape before Catherine did. He rewound the tape and as soon as he turned it off, his door bell rang.

"shit.." He slightly screamed out loud. "Who's there?" He asked, standing in front of the door, gun at the ready.

"It's Nick." Nick responded through the door.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief, shook off his look of fear he could feel on his face and opened the door.

"Hey." Greg greeted his friend, moving aside to let him in.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick asked, looking around Greg's apartment, looking for anything suspicious.

"Nothing really, just hanging out. What brings you here?" Greg asked a little curious.

"Does a best friend have to have a motive for visiting his friend. Besides after that fall you had I wanted to make sure you didn't have a concussion or anything." Nick told him, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a soda. "Thirsty?" Nick added.

"Uh, yea yeah…sure" Greg answered.

"Pepsi or Sprite?" Nick asked.

"Pepsi." Greg simply responded.

Nick walked over to Greg's couch and sat down, grabbing the remote. He turned the television on and Greg's VCR automatically played the tape. Greg and Nick both stared at the TV in a matter of shock. Nick, curious as to what was on the tape, noticing a very familiar person on the tape. Greg, freaked that someone was seeing the tape, let alone it being Nick. Greg ran over to the TV and shut it off in a blink of an eye.

"Wait, what was that?" Nick asked, sitting up. He could have sworn that it was Greg in his lab on the TV just now.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"The tape, what's on it?" Nick beckoned, standing up at this point.

"Maybe, this isn't a good time. I'm really tired from that bang on my head, I think I need to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow." Greg urged Nick, without leaving his position in front of the TV, he gestured towards the door.

"Are you sur.." Nick started.

"Yes, I'll, I'll see you later." Greg interrupted.

Defeated, Nick walked toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." With that said, he walked out.

Greg let out a big sigh, took out the tape and walked into his bedroom. Outside Greg's apartment, Nick walked quietly down the corridor. "He's hiding something."

0000

Whew, I love the reviews. They're so awesome. Now I have to write the 6th chapter and I'll either get it tonight or tomorrow night but it will be posted at least by midnight or sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the great reviews.

krysalys73-thanks for being there through every chapter. You rule. The part about getting Nigel's file would be kind of a good idea in my later chapters, I have a few to right before a really big part. Maybe that can play a role in my story. Thanks for the little idea!

To my other trusty reviewers, thanks alot. Hope to see you all helping me along the way!

Love,

Jackie, you all rule!


	6. This is not a game

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chappy! I've noticed some typos in my earlier chapters and if it's a problem, just tell me and I'll go back and fix them. Thanks! R&R please.

Chapter 6: This isn't a game

Greg sat at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. "What's going on? Why me?" He asked himself. He sat there recollecting everything that's been happening to him the past days and remembered what Crane had said to him that night:

_'So you know I'm not fooling around, I left you a gift in the trash bin down at Freemont and Billings street. I insist you go and check it out.'_

"Should I go check it out? It could be a trap. If I don't go, he could come after me." He told himself, thinking of all the possibilities. After contemplating going and staying, his curiosity won and he grabbed his keys and left.

0000

Arriving at Freemont and Billings, he realized that there was several alleys so it would take him a while to find the right trash bin. The bigger rpoblem was, he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to be looking for. Deciding to start at the neartest allet, he parked his car and made his way toward the first set of dumpsters. Nothing out of the ordinary.

After about an hour of searching, finding nothing but broken toys and have eaten meals, he had two more alleys left. Going to the left, he could smell a different, stronger odor and hoped it was just REALLY old garbage.Approaching the smelly dumpster, he immediately began to gag, resisting vomiting as much as he could. Inside the dumpster was Greg's 'stalker', Jennifer. She looked as if she was burned alive and his mind went directly to the explosion in the lab. how horrible that was. That burning smell of flesh was what he could smell when he was laying in the hallway. That awful smell. He slowly staggered out of the alleyway and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't notify the authorities or else they'd question him as to how he found her, what he was doing there, and they'd place him as a main suspect because he knew her. Against his better judgement, he uncomfortably walked to his car and made his way home.

As soon as he got home, he ran to the bathroom and let his gag reflex take total control. He never doubted Crane being serious but killing someone? Making sure his door and windows were locked, he went over to his computer and typed his password to get into criminal records. Once he was in, he typed in, _Crane, Nigel_, and slowly anticipated his file to pop up. He knew about Crane when he was after Nick and Nick did say, now that he remembered, that the case he was on about the dead woman found in her bathroom, no entry, or exit, had to do with Crane. He killed two people during all of that and almost himself, he was a dangerous man.

When the file popped up, it said that when he went to jail, his attorney pleaded his case for temporary insanity, and he was sent to St. Thomas' Correctinal Facility. He was sentenced to ten years there and maybe less, depending on his 'recovery'.

"There's no way he got out three months after getting put in. It's impossible. Could someoe had helped him?" Greg asked himself. "If he escaped, we should have been notfied, especially Nick, right? This doesn't make any sense." He finished, rereading all the info on Crane. "Maybe I should go to St. Thomas' and see what happened." With that said, he grabbed his keys and left.

0000

"Hey Nicky. Did you find out anything?" Catherine asked, when she saw Nick return.

"Unfortunetly no. I do know that something happened in his lab that he doesn't want anyone to see." When Nick saw that everyone looked puzzled, he continued. "You seem when I sat down on his couch and turned on the tv, his VCR automatically played a tape and it was the security cameras. I saw Greg in his lab and that's all because he freaked and turned it off. He then told me that he was tired and that I should leave, so I did." Nick finished.

"Now Greg knows it's not allowed for anyone to take the tapes out of this building. A lot of that stuff is confidential and if the press go a hold of it, it'd be broadcasted all over the news. What we do, everything." Grissom said.

"Well we know there's nothing that important on the tape. We can't approach him about it because then it'd be like we were invading his life and he has rights." Sara said, trying to defend Greg.

"I know that, but it is still a law in this building. Greg knows Nick saw it, so he would knoe we weren't invading his personal space or anything." Grissom argued, obviously being correct.

"You and I both know that if Greg was in any kind of trouble, he'd tell us. At least Nick anyway. There has to be a catch. What if he's being threatened?" Warrick implied, hitting Grissom in his thoughts. Warrick was right.

"Hello everyone." Brass said, walking into the break room, looking very serious.

"You have a case for us?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, a miss Jennifer Johnstin. 28, was found in a dumpster on Freemont and Billings by a garbage man. I guess her whole body is burned up. Interesting." Brass said, reading his notepad.

"Nick, you and Sara go check this out, I'll be there in a little bit." Grissom said. They nodded thier heads and walked out of the room along with Brass.

0000

Greg parked his car and made his way inside the institute. Going inside, he found a woman sitting at a desk and he went up to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked warmly.

"Yeah, i was wondering if I could check on a patient." Greg said.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours ended," She paused looking at a paper. "about four hours ago. Come back tomorrow and I'm sure you can." She finished.

"Look mam, I'm sorry but it's very important if I see a patient. I work at the Las Vegas Criminalistics lab, my name is Greg Sanders, and he is vial to one of my cases." Greg urged, showing her his i.d.

"Well, let me call one of the doctors to come down." She said. "Dr.Mckinsee can you please come down here. There's a guy by the name of Greg Sanders, he works at the Las Vegas Crime lab and he said he needs to see a patient, it's important." She told him. After she hung up the phone, she told Greg the doctor would be down momentarily.

After about five minutes, an older man came into the commons room. "Greg Sanders?" He asked, walking towards Greg.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Come with me." He told Greg.

Dr.Mckinsee led Greg into his office, openned up a drawer and welcomed him there. "Now, who is it that you're looking for?" He asked.

"Nigel Crane." Greg replied.

"Nigel Crane? You're kidding? What do you need him for?" The doctor asked.

"Well, he might be the key to my latest case." Greg informed him, it was kind of the truth.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you must be mistaken." He paused, looking up at Greg's confused face. "Nigel Crane died here about two months ago." He finished.

0000

Cliff hanger! Yes. Sorry it took a little longer to finish this one but I'm trying to fight off the flu that's been going around like my whole state. Hope you like this one. I'll update asap.

I thought of something,. Nick tells Greg that the 'stalker' episode happened three months ago and Greg's lab explosion, 'Playing With Fire' didn't happen until like a year later so we're going to pretend that Greg's lab blew up about a year ago in my story and three months ago 'stalker' happened. Hope no one else noticed that:)

krysalys73, this is the chapter you gave me a small idea with, thankyou!

I hope to see a lot more reviews!


	7. What's Going On?

Oh I loved how I ended the last chapter! A lot of you seem pretty confused. Thanks for the reviews! R&R Please and Thankyou!

Chapter 7: What's Going On?

"He's what!" Greg shouted, jumping out of his seat, comepletely surprising the doctor.

"Please calm down Mr.Sanders." The doctor said, well more like ordered.

"Greg realized he was standing and quickly sat back down, feeling foolish for his little uproar. "Sorry." He replied.

"It's okay." Doctor Mckinsee said.

"What happened to him? How'd he die?" Greg asled curiously.

"Well, it's a really interesting story. I guess when one of the guards took him to take a shower, and not all the time, but sometimes, we let them shave, depending on how, well, mental they really are. Mr.Crane seemed pretty normal so we let him shave. I'm thinking that he took the ravor out of the shaver. Then he quietly went back to his room. When the next guard on duty found him, he had cut up his fingers so there is no trace of fingerprints and cut all the skin off of his face. There was a bump on the back of his head but he probably did that to himself because many of the patients here tend to try and hurt themselves. Long story short, if we didn't know that a Mr.Nigel Crane was occupying that room, we'd have no idea who was dead in that room." the doctor finished, looking a bit grossed out.

"So you don't know for sure that it is him? Greg asked.

"Well, not, technically but if it was a guard and there was some kind of switch, then the security camera would have caught it and that guard would have notified the other guards near that room. Even if somehow he got away with it, all guards are armed with tazars and those have a pretty strong effect on people. It's merely impossible." THe doctor said, quite strongly.

"I, I see. Well thankyou doctor." Greg said, standing up. He shook the doctors hand and made his way out of the building. "Something doesn't make sense." Greg told himself as he got into his car.

0000

"Well, the girl is over there, in that dumpster. It's a bit nasty so be warned. The garbage man, Bob Pianato is talking with one of my men." Brass asid pointing to the dumpster and then to Bob.

"Well I'll go get Bob's DNA just in case. I'll meet you over at the scene." Sara said, beginning to walk over to the man.

"Yeah." Nick simply said, walking over to the crime scene.

"Hey David." Nick greeted the coroner.

"Hi Nick." He replied.

"Cause of death?" Nick asked, he hadn't looked into the dumpster yet, he was busy getting out gloves and a flash light from his kit.

"It looks like asphixation. She was strangled and the person doesn't have the big of hands so it took him or her both. On her hands there are defensive wounds. After she was already dead, who ever the killer was, decided to burn her body. When some people do it, it would be somewhere where they would cremate someone but I think this person just wanted it took look brutal. He or she wanted someone to notice." David finished, getting up and walking towards a car that was recognized as Grissom's tahoe.

"Thanks David.."He said, looking over into the dumpster. "Oh shit!" He said when he finally saw who was in the dumpster.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, coming up from behind Nick.

"I know her." He finished.

"How?" Sara asked.

"Well I've just seen her and heard about her.." Nick trailed off.

"From who?" Sara asked, pretty confused.

"Greg. This girl, Jennifer was like his stalker. That's what he told me anyway." Nick said.

"So first Greg's been acting weird, now his 'stalker' is found dead. Do you think Greg is somehow connected to this?" Sara suggested.

"Connected somehow, maybe, but he would never kill anyone. He's a good guy, he's my best friend he couldn't kill anyone. I know him." Nick sid, taken aback from Sara's accusement.

"Well I know Greg couldn't kill anyone, I love him just as much as everyone else does." Sara apologized.

"I think we need to go to Greg's and have a chat. He's hiding something." Nick finished, walking over to Grissom to tell him what he knows about the girl and the possible connection.

0000

Sorry if this chapter seemed short but I wanted to give you a chapter before I go to my friends house tonight. I will add another chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. I'm pretty sure we're all on about the same time zone page haha.

krystalys73-thanks for reviewing for like every chapter, you rule!

Spewilicious- you're back! yay. glad to see you're stying with this story. Sorry if I spelled the name wrong but I'm not online currently to make sure I've got it right.

Review what you think is going on with the whole 'whos the stalker' thing. lol. I'm interested in what you all might think:)


	8. Putting 2 and 2 Together

Sorry this took forever to update but track is making me so busy and it was my birthday yesterday so I was busy with the family. Hope you guys aren't too confused. I myself am starting to get confused on how to bring it all together. I think the next chapter will be a climax chapter. I guess you could call it that anyway. Well thanks for the reviews, I'd love to see lots and lots more! R&R thanks. Hope it's long enough.

Chapter 8:Putting 2 and 2 together

Greg sat home alone on his computer with the file of Nigel up and the two letters sat on the desk along with the tape. He wrote down what he could remember Jennifer telling him the other day about the strange man and what he said, what Nigel said to him that night, and what the doctor said about Nigel's death. "There's no way that was him." Greg told himself. "He had to of attacked a security guard, switched clothes, killed him, and then left without anyone noticing." He assumed. It was the only reasonable answer.

Getting up from his desk, he went over to his counter and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed St. Thomas' Correctional Facility.

"St. Thomas Correctional Facility. This is Megan, how may I help you?" Greg quickly recognized the voice as the receptionist he saw earlier.

"Hi, this is Greg Sanders again and I was wondering if I could speak to Dr.Mckinsee again please?" he asked her nicely.

"Oh yes, hello Mr. Sanders. One moment please." Megan replied, clicking over to the other line to ask get ahold of Dr. Mckinsee.

After a brief pause, Dr. Mckinsee answered the phone. "What can I do for you Mr. Sanders?" He asked.

"I was wondering, which coroner did Mr. Crane's body go to?" Greg asked curiously.

"He went to.." There was a slight pause, "Mr. Cunninghams, he is with the Nevada State Criminalists." Dr.Mckinsee answered him.

"Hmm, that's weird, I've never heard of him." Greg said.

"Oh, well...he just transfered over there recently." Dr. Mckinsee told him.

"I, I see. Thankyou." Greg replied.

"No problem. Have a nice night Mr.Sanders." Dr.Mckinsee left him with, hanging up the phone.

Greg dialed in Nevada's State Criminalist's number and awaited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Can I speak to Mr.Cunninghams?" Greg asked politely.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no Mr.Cunninghams." The woman said. With that Greg said thanks and hung up.

He sat on his bed, thinking on what to do. He glanced at the clock, it read; 11:30p.m. "It's that late already?" He asked himself. "I'll ask Dr.Mckinsee to check what facility Mr.Cunninghams works at. He had to of gotten it wrong.

In just three short hours, he'd have to go to the lab. "I better just try and get some sleep." He muttered, falling back onto his bed. He was really warn out though. He spent all day searching about information on Crane.

Greg unfortunetly was interupted from his nap within an hour of falling asleep. He got up, and made his way for the door. He looked through the peep hole and discovered it was Nick and Sara.

"Hey guys." Greg greeted them, openning up the door.

"Hey Greg..." Nick trailed off. Sara attempted to smile.

"Can I help you guys? I've had a rough day and I have to go to work in like two hours?" Greg asked, wondering what they wanted.

"Well we're here to ask you a couple of questions and we have some, news to tell you." Nick told his friend.

Greg guessed what the news was but showed a quizical expression as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "What happened?"

"Well, Brass told us we had a D.B. found in a dumpster on Freemont and Billings, Grissom assigned the case to me and Sara. Greg, "Nick paused for a moment. "The D.B. was your friend, Jennifer." Nick told him.

Greg knew that Nick expected him to freak out but he already knew about it. He tried his best to make a face to make them think he was really upset. "It was her? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry Greggo. But we came here to ask you a few questions." Nick said, changing the subject.

"What do you need?" Greg asked, he was a little confused as to why they needed to ask him questions. They knew he didn't do anything.

"Greg, lately, something weird has been going on with you." Nick bluntly stated.

"What do you mean?" Greg tried his hardest to play dumb.

"Greg stop it! I know you're hiding something from us. I just don't understand why you're not telling us, especially me?" Nick asked him, looking a little hurt.

Greg looked around the room nervously, expecting Crane to pop out at him out of no where. "I don't understand you Nick. I, I have nothing to hide." He studdered.

"Sara will you wait in the car please?" Nick asked polietly.

"Yeah." Sara replied, taking one last look at Nick and then over to Greg, she left.

"Greg, now we're alone. Please tell me." He said gentley.

"There's nothing to tell Nick, why do you find it so hard to understand?" Greg told him. He really did want to tell Nick the truth, but he was too scared.

"Stop that!" Nick shouted,scaring both he himself and Greg. He realized he scared his friend and quickly apologized. "Oh, Greggo, I'm really sorry about that."

Greg was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Did Nick really just yell at him? He couldn't find what to say, he just looked down.

"Greggo...?" Nick trailed off, worried about his friend.

"You're, you're right. I am hiding something..." Greg said. When he looked up at Nick, he had tears in his eyes.

"Greg! What's happened?" Nick siad, not expecting his friend to break down.

"I'm too scared to tell you." Gerg honestly answered him.

"Greggo, you can tell me anything, you know that. I'll protect you." Nick said. He really cared about his friends, especially Greggo. They were best buds, he had to protect him.

"It has to do with you." Greg told him. Nick looked puzzled so Greg continued, he had to tell him. "For the past few days, I've been threatened by someone. He said that if told you, he'd come after me. If I told anyone, he'd kill them. I knew about Jennifer because he came up to me in the lab and told me to go there. I got the servailance tape so you guys wouldn't see it. He told me to. I called where he should be, but they say he died, but that can't be right. Nick, I'm scared. I bet he's listening now." Greg explained, choking up a little bit.

"Who...?" Nick sputtered out.

"Your stalker, Nigel Crane." Greg told him. Nick ran to the restroom, the thought of that bastard making his friend go through the same stuff as he did made him sick immediately.

0000

There we go! I finally updated.yessss. I think my next chapter will be a big one. Can't wait. I hope to see a lot more reviews coming in. Tell your friends:)

krstalys-yes you're still with me. Hope this makes you happy:)

Glad to see new names coming to my story.

Until next time

Jackie


	9. No More Warnings

whoop whoop! I updated, aren't you proud of me. Mellaithwen, I've tried to put the line between the end of the chapter and my notes but for some reason it won't show. I'll try again at the end of this chapter! Please R&R!

Chapter 9: No More Warnings

Greg felt so scared and shocked that he actually told someone, especially that someone being Nick. He just sat on his couch, waiting for his friend to come back.

After what seemed like forever of waiting, which if reality it was on about five minutes, Nick emerged from the bathroom. His eyes blood-shot red. "Greggo, why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, sitting next to Greg.

"I was too afraid to." He answered, looking down.

"Greggo, this is serious. Are you for sure it's him?" Nick asked, hoping it wasn't Crane, anyone but him.

"That part confuses me. I went to the correctional facility he's staying at. They said he killed himself." Greg said. He explained the way he killed himself and who took the body.

"Could Crane have killed someone else?" Nick asked.

"That's what I thought but the Doctor ruled out the possibility." Greg explained.

"I've never heard of that coroner who took the body." Nick admitted. Greg nodded his head in agreement. "Do you still have the notes Crane wrote you and the tape?" He asked.

"Yeah." Greg answered.

"Get them and we'll go down to the lab. You'll be safe there." Nick assured Greg. Greg said he'd go and grabbed the notes and tape out of a drawer.

They were so absorbed in their own thoughts that when they began crossing the street, they didn't notice a car driving by. The heard the car nearing...

"Oh shit!" Nick yelled, as he grabbed Greg and they both ran across the street to where Sara was parked.

"Oh my god! Are you two okay?" Sara asked.

"No, not really. Sara we got to get to the lab." Nick told her.

She nodded her head, got into the driverside and started the Tahoe. Nick and Greg filled sara in on their conversation and she was just as shocked as Nick was when he found out, well, maybe not as much but close to it.

0000

When they got to the lab, they made their way to Greg's lab. Greg sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. Nick sat the tape and notes on the counter top. He read the notes and felt so bad for his friend.

"I'm going to go and get Grissom." Sara stated. She walked briskly out of the room and down the hall.

Nick looked up at Greg and noticed a small scab over his left temple. "Is that where he struck you?" He asked, pointing at Greg's head.

"Yeah." Greg replied. "Check out the tape, it shows the whole thing." Greg suggested to Nick. Nick nodded his head and went over to the television. He put it in the VCR and watched impatiently. Greg chose not to watch it. He was wondering what was taking Sara so long.

Once the tape was over, Nick felt so bad. That sick man came into this building and hurt his friend. "I'm so sorry Greggo." Nick apologized.

"It's all right." He paused. "Where's Sara?" He asked. Until now, Nick didn't notice.

"She should be back by now." Nick said.

"Greg, Nick, shift doesn't start of another hour." Grissom's voice said, as he entered the room, startling the two men.

"Have you seen Sara?" Nick asked.

"No, you two are the first ones here." Grissom told them.

"She went to go find you, we have something to tell you." Nick said.

"What is it?" Grissom asked curiously.

"Well, "Nick started but was cut off by something breaking. "What was that!" He asked what everyone was thinking.

"Greg, stay here, Nick come with me." Grissom said, pulling out his gun from its holster in his belt and they made thier way down the hall.

Greg waited impatiently out in the hall for them to return. He couldn't stand just waiting around, so he began to walk down the hallway. When he was about to walk past a closet, he heard a muffled sound. "What the...?" He asked, he openned the door. "Sara!" He yelled, a little bit surprised. He bent down and removed the gag. "What the hell happened?" He asked her, beginning to reach behind her to untie her hands, he found he couldnt because she was handcuffed.

"I was making my way down the hallway and then, then something hit me." She said. Greg watched her eyes go from him to behind him.

"Sara?" He asked.

"Don't move. Bitch, don't say a word, or I'll kill him." A voice said from behind him. This was the second time he heard those words from behind him. Sara didn't say a word and Greg didn't move. He could feel cold metal on the back of his neck. All of a sudden a rag was shoved into his mouth and over his nose He felt the cold of the metal go away from his neck. Crane then put hisd left arm around Greg's arm and chest, pinning Greg's left arm to his side and shoved the gun into his stomach. He knew what was on it and immediately began to struggle. "Stop or I'll shoot you." The voice told him. Greg ignored his words and tried to get the rag out of his face. He felt the power of the chloroform taking over. He began to get dizzy.

"Griss.." Sara tried to scream, but Nigel stopped her by a forcefull kick in the head. She passed out. He released Greg who was near unconsciousness. He fell to the floor hard. Crane tucked his gun into his belt and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. He took Greg's hands and put them behind his back, cuffing them together tightly. He then pulled out a cloth and tied it around Greg's head, gagging him. Nigel pulled Greg ruffly to his feet, slammed the closet door and stuck a piece of paper on the closet door. He dragged Greg down the hallway to the back of the building. Greg knew Nigel was pissed that Greg had trouble walking, but all he could think about was what was going to happen to him.

Greg knew he was going to pass out at any moment. He was roughly thrown into the backseat of a car and watched Nigel Get into the driver's seat. He looked into the passengers seat and saw someone sitting there, someone familiar. Before he could figure out who it was, he finally lost the battle and went unconscious.

0000

"What was that!" Nick asked. He and Grissom heard a door slam. They both ran down the hall they had just came from. As they ran by doors, Nick noticed a white square on one of the doors. He paused which made Grissom run right into him.

"Nick?" He asked. Nick pointed to the door.

Looking at the note, it read:

_He's mine now Nick. We'll keep in touch. You might want to help your friend behind this door. Don't call the police._

"Oh shit!" Nick stated. He knew by now Nigel was long gone. He openned the door to see an unconscious Sara laying down. Grissom helped Sara but Nick ws freaking out. He took off down the hall looking for any exit. He thought about the back door and when he stepped outside, he saw the end of a car turning around the corner.

0000

Well there we go for my latest chapter. Was it too rushed? I felt like it was but I wanted to finish it. I'll try to update soon! I found a little mistake:

In Chapter 4, I put there were 3 pieces of paper in his pocket, there should only be two. Sorry about that.

R&R

Jackie


	10. What Should We Do?

WOW! What a surprise, I'm finally back. I'm totally sorry it took me forever to update. My omputer crashed for like the hundredth time so my dad took it from me to get it fixed, and track has made me so tired that as soon as I get home, I like fall asleep watching tv. Busy, busy. Sorry if this chapter sucks but I just HAVE to update. It might be short, sorry.

Chapter 10: What Should We Do?

"GREEGGGGGG!" Nick shouted as the car sped around the corner. He knew it was useless to run after the car but he thought that it would help. Within seconds of watching the car turn the corner, Nickw as running towards it, trying to catch up, even though he knew that was impossible. If only he could see the license plate. It was so dark that he could only make out, 'WHO' from the license. After chasing the car for about a minute or less, he gave up and fell to his knees. "This is all my fault." He slammed his fists onto the cold, wet pavement.

"Nick!" Nick could hear Grissom screaming behind him. He was quickly approaching him so he decided to stand back up. Shakily but surely he got up into a standing position.

"Damnit Grissom, he was with us, with me, he was safe and I promised him we'd take care of him. Now look what's happened. I took him from his home to be protected and he was taken just like that." Nick said angerly.

"Nick, don't start blaming yourself. You know there was nothing we could do to stop him. If he didn't get to Greg here, it could have happened at his home at any moment. It's a good thing we know that it is Crane, it gives a little bit of a lead. did you catch any part of the license plate?" Grissom asked him soothingly, but felt that itr was partly his fault too.

"I think I know what it is. i only got the first part but I think I've got most of it." Nick said. Grissom looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "WHOAMI. I don't know if it had another letter or number after it though." Nick sadly told him.

"That's okay Nick. We'll have the whole Las Vegas Police Squads searching for them. We'll get Greggo back in no time." Grissom assured Nick. Grissom quickly pulled out his phone and called up Brass.

"Brass."

"Brass, look for a car with the lincense plate 'WHOAMI'. Get everyone looking for it, we have a kidnapping situation." Grissom told him quickly.

"All right. Who was taken?' Brass asked.

"Greg." Grissom said and hung up the phone.

"Lets get back inside Nick. I have a case and I have to look for any evidence." Grissom told him. "Besides, we'll get a cold out here." He said.

"You mean our case right?" Nick asked.

"No, my case. Nick you're pals with Greg, you can't be on the case." Grissom told him. "You're personally attached to him."

"Grissom damnit! You're good friends with Greg too. If you want to try and pull that on me, then you might as well give the case to day shift because you're personally envolved too." Nick shouted.

"Nick, calm down. Look we'll both and Catherine will work this case, but if it becomes too much for any of us, we're pulling off of it. Deal?" Grissom asked.

"Deal." Nick said, walking back inside. "Greggo please hold on."

When Nick and Grissom were finished looking for any evidence, they went into the break room and talked to Sara. She was upset and had an ice pack on her head. She was close to a concussion so they had to keep her awake.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nick asked Sara.

She looked at him as if that was a stupid question. "Do you know how powerless I felt when the man had a gun held on Greg? i felt so terrible. I wanted to help him but I was scared myself. I've never had a gun drawn on me before, it's so hard to comprehend anything when you're in that situation." Sara said.

"Are you completely sure that it was Crane? Not a copycat?" Nick asked, kind of hoping it was a copycat.

"It was him Nick, I can't forget a face of someone who's hurt my friends, especially if he comes back into the story." Sara answered him, lowering her head.

"I have to call that doctor. He told Greg that it was Crane and that the coroner pronounced the mangled body as Crane. Do you think the coroner was just wrong? Maybe Crane did kill someone and escape?" nick suggested.

"It could very well be a possibility." Grissom inquired.

0000

Pain. His head was buzzing. He openned his eyes to find himself moving. He looked around and he was in the back seat of a car. He sat froze when he looked up at the seat and saw a gun trained on him, pointing at his head. He just starred at it.

"We finally get to be together and have a chat or two Gregory." Nigel's cold voice said. This was the first time they were face to face.

The person that was at first on the passenger seat was now driving and this didn't look like the same car he was put into so he assumed they switched cars at some point. The handcuffs were still on him and they hurt really bad. The cloth was removed from his mouth though.

"Why?" Greg asked him. "Why me?"

"Simple. You're stealing Nicky from me. He's my friend, not yours. He must understand I want his friendship." Nigel told him as if this was the most obvious answer.

"By killing me isn't going to make Nick want to be your friend, by killing me would make him want to kill you." Greg threatened.

"Oh I have no means of killing you, yet. Nick will learn to become my friend, once he is, then you can be disposed of." Nigel said.

"We're here." The voice said in the drivers side window. That voice was too familiar.

Nigel and the other person got out of the car. Nigel came around and got Greg out of the car. They were in a normal neighborhood and going into a normal home. He felt the gun on him back so he knew better than to try and get anyones attention. It was too dark to see anything and it was raining so that didn't help much. Greg was pushed into the house and down into the basement. They made a room for him and it was creepy. The only thing that was in the basement was a single chair in the middle of the room and a bright light bulb that lit up the whole room, which wasn't really that big. Nigel instructed Greg to sit and he handcuffed Greg to the chair, he was trapped.

"Now you be good." Nigel said to Greg.

"Yes, be a good little man." The familiar voice said, finally coming down the stairs. Greg got to see who it was.

"No way..." Greg's jaw dropped as he said this.

"Yes it's me." He laughed, waiting for Nigel then heading back up the stairs. A sound of a door shutting and locking could be heard.

0000

End of chapter! whew, that one took me a while, I'm starting to run out of ideas and I'm just getting started lol.

Glad to see all of my trusty reviewers, hope you're all still with me!

R&R please.

Love

Jackie


	11. Lies

OMGosh OMGosh OMGosh! Did you all see the preview of the season finale! I'm so excited about it. Poor Nicky. I wish it was Greg cuzz I love the angst but if they would have killed him, that would put me into a depression. I love Nick too though, he's my number two guy on my list, but he's gone through so much drama on the show, being stalked, guns pointed at his head twice, thrown out of a window, now BURIED ALIVE! Ahhhhh. They say there miht be a loss of the team but if it's going to be anyone, it's prolly gonna be Grissom cuzz he said he's done after this season because of all the other CSI, which I agree, there should only be one CSI on T.V, not three. Anyway, back to my story. Glad to see thr reviews, maybe if you guys put in some of your ideas I can add them into my story, like what you' like to see happen to Greg or Nick. I'm not very very good at the part I can always invision haha. But I'll try my hardest.

I noticed a boo-boo. In chapter9. when Nick and Greg is talking, Nick says he's never heard of the doctor/coroner who took Cranes body, when Greg never named anyone. Lets pretend that he said it was Mr.Cunninghams.

Chapter 11: Lies

"St. Thomas Correctional Facility. This is Megan, how may I help you?" The secretary, Megan asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, is Dr.McKinsee there?" He asked.

"Yes, just a minute." She answered. Grissom waited anxiously for the doctor to respond.

"Mr. Grissom, I"m sorry, but I'm looking at the schedule and he's not in today. if you want, I can link you up to Dr.Higgins. He'd be happy to help you." She offered.

"No, that's all right. Does he have a phone number that I can reach him at at the moment?" Grissom hoped.

"I'm afraid not. I could leave your number for him." She suggested.

"All right, tell him it's very important, we're having a crisis." He told her his cell phone number and hung up the phone. "Damnit!" He yelled in frustration.

"Is he there?" Nick asked, coming into Grissom's office.

"Day off." Grissom answered.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for him, I'm going to go to the mortuary where Crane's body was taken and find the doctor." Nick said, about to walk out.

"You don't even know which mortuary took care of his body." Grissom told him.

"I'll find out. I'll make calls looking for the doctor." With that, Nick left the room.

Nick began walking down the hallway to a vaccant lab. He walked by Gregs lab which was now taped off and Catherine was photographing anything out of the ordinary, which was pretty difficult to find. "How's it coming?" Nick asked her.

"Well I've looked all around his lab and there's nothing here that shouldn't be, no evidence that Crane was threatening him. Nothing. In the hallway there was some foot prints, and I'm guessing it's going to turn out to be Crane's." Catherine explained, seeming tired and irritated.

"Keep looking." Nick said and he turned around to head to a room. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he was way too pissed to care at the moment. Catherine gave him a griefing look, she knew he didn't mean it that way either, and returned to look around for anything.

0000

He had to pee. He sat there for hours, thinking of having to go to the bathroom. Sure, he should be way worried about his life, but for the temporary moment, he just thought about peeing. Greg had no idea how long he had been sitting in that chair before someone finally came down the stairs.

"Hello Gregory." Nigel said, walking into the room.

Greg just looked down.

"It's not very polite to not say hello to someone." He sung out to Greg.

"It's not very polite to kidnap someone and tie them to a chair either." Greg retorted.(Is that a word? I think it is lol)

"You should really think about respecting me. I'm not the vulnerable one." Nigel told him, bending down to Greg's level, looking into Greg's hateful and scared eyes.

"'I'm not going to make it easier for you to kill me." Greg told him.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up with words?" Nigel laughed, walking behind Greg.

"Let me go, and you won't have to worry about it." Greg offered.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Nigel brought his right arm around Greg's neck, poking him in the side of his neck with some kind of blade. Greg took one quick gulp and tried holding his breath. He sat up as straight as he could and didn't make a sound.

"Now, do you really wan to make me mad?" Nigel asked, pushing the blade, which was a knife, a little more into Greg's neck.

Greg didn't answer. He was scared that by talking, it would make the knife inject its self into his throat.

"Now who doesn't have the balls to talk back to me?" Nigel toyed with him. He knew Greg wasn't going to say anything so he removed the knife and came back around to face Greg. He noticed a little red bubble on Greg's neck and figured he accidently punctured him.

"Oops, my bad Gregory. I'll make sure I finish the job." Nigel told him.

Not realizing what he was doing, Greg spit on Nigel's shirt. Then without warning, Nigel slapped Greg hard across the face, so hard that it busted his lip a little bit and a tiny bit of blood crept down his chin.

"That was very ungentleman like Gregory. Very nasty. You're lucky though, I"m going to be nice and clean you up, and feed you. Then, you'll be in for quite a treat. I'm sure you'll injoy it." When Nigel said injoy, he said it very sarcatically, which Greg knew it couldn't be anything good on his behalf.

"Nigel, someone is calling you." A voice said from upstairs, who came down the stairs and stepped into the small room.

"McKinsee how could you do this?" Greg asked. Man did his cheek hurt.

"Mike, could you give him a shower and put him in the clothes that I set out for him?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah." He merely replied.

"Who's on the phone?" Nigel asked, as he started for the door.

"Mrs.Malone." He answered.

"Oh, all right. She's late anyway. Sorry Gregory but I must leave you for now. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that's what they say anyway." Nigel said as he began up the stairs.

Mike(Dr. McKinsee, obviously, making sure you realize the name change) went behind Greg and began to take off the handcuffs. "Try anything funny and I'll shoot you." He warned. Greg didn't underestimate him.

"If you were helping him all this time, why didn't you kidnap me when I was with you?" Greg asked.

"Because, it wasn't part of Nigel's plan." He told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Greg asked. As he asked this, Mike stood him up and Greg grabbed his wrists and massaged them, man did they hurt.

"Because Nigel is my second cousin. How else do you think he got out?" He asked, motioning for Greg to go up the stairs. Greg figured that Mike had helped Crane get out but for them to be cousins. This keeps getting more and more confusing.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you and your friend earlier." Mike explained to Greg as they made their way up to the top floor.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked, not comprehending what he was talking about.

"You and Nick were right in the middle of the street, I was so close to nailing you both but unfortunetely Nigel to me not to and Nick pulled you both to safety in time." He told him. "Take a shower and then put that on. There is no way to get out of the bathroom so there is no means of escape. Don't make me have to go in there." He instructed him.

"Mrs. Malone will be joining us for dinner tonight." Crane said, coming up the stairs.

0000

oOoO, who else is joining the group? The suspense haha. I hope you all enjoy and review like crazy!

Love,

Jackie


	12. Dinner Time

OMG im finally back! And im going to Chicago next week so I'm so going to force myself to get this chappy done! I hope you noiced that i took the author alert down, thanks Xombe for telling me. I don't see why those would be really big deals but I'll take your word for it. Thanks to the reviews, youguys are still there! Well I'll try to make it long, without droning on and on. R&R please and thankyou.

Chapter 12: Dinner Time

When Greg walked into the bathroom, he felt completely trapped. I mean, he's in a normal neighborhood, in a normal house, yet he's threatened at gun point inside. He looked on the toilet and saw the outfit that Nigel had placed out for him. It was a tuxedo. "I have to wear _this?_" He asked himself. It was a gentleman's tux. It was black and white and the tie was black. Black, polished shoes and a black pair of socks were sitting next to the toilet. "Why do I have to get so dressy for?" He asked again. He looked at the shower, and decided he might as well shower and at least get this bit of blood off of himself. He took off his clothes and got in.

0000

Nick called every Crinme Scene Labs and Mortuarys all around Nevada but none of them had ever heard of a, 'Mr. Cunninghams'. He was starting to get really aggitated about it. He was worried about Greggo and was just praying that he was okay. He slammed his fists on the table and laid his head on the table.

"No luck?" Catherine asked as she came into the room.

"No. No one has ever heard of him before." Nick said exasperatedly.

"Well come with me for a sec. We found two notes and a tape. I think Nigel may have set them in a drawer for us to find it. The tape was the tape from the securtiy cameras. Archie is forwarding threw it right now." Catherine explained to him. They walked to the lab where Archie was and looked up at the big screen watching the security camera. It was Greg working on a case. On the counter tabel of, well, a counter, there were the two notes, openned up. Nick knew about them but never had time to read them, he had seen the tape though and looked down, only listeing to the tape.

"I can't believe Crane. Why does he want to go for Greggo?" Nick asked. Catherine didn't have an answer for him. They stood in silence, anxiously awaiting something to happen on the tape.

Finally after about five minutes, they finally saw Crane sneaking up behind Greg. They played the tape and turned up the volume so they could hear their conversation:

"_Do not move. Do not move. Now," They see Crane put something against Greg's neck because he stifens up, they know it's a gun. "Gregory. Why would you even think for a second that you could tell anyone about this? Why, if you told anyone, then you'd just be signing them up for a death wish. Keep this all quite. When I leave, the security camera up there will save all this. You are going to be a good boy and go retrieve the tape and destroy it. So you know I'm not fooling around, I left you a gift in the trash bin down at Freemont and Billings Street. I insist you go and check it out. Remember all of this. I am no bastard, I'm just insane." After he finished they watched him bring the gun up to Greg's temple and knock him out cold. Acrchie fast forwarded and then there were the others waking up Greg and talking. _

"I can't believe this son of a bitch! Greg told me about the notes and the tape but before when I went to his house, I turned on the T.V. and it played a tape automatically and I had thought it was us talking in the lab but Greg turned it off before I could tell." Nick explained. "I should have pressured him into letting me see it and then maybe I could have prevented this. When he was taken, while at the lab he let me watch it but it was too late then.

"Nick, don't go blaming yourself, we'll find Greggo, you know we will." Catherine incouraged him, as well as, himself.

"Yeah." Nick said. "Well now my D.O.B on Freemont and Billings Street is over. It was Nigel he did it because she knew Greg, most likely." He added.

"But why her?" She asked.

0000

"I'm sorry if you're not entirely comfortable. If you did not try and escape then you wouldn't have to be cuffed to the chair. I had lt you taken a shower to let you look cleaned up for our guest but you got a blood stain on the shirt all ready. Tsk tsk Greggory." Nigel said to Greg. Greg just looked at him in disgust.

As soon as he got out of the shower and got dressed. Cunninghams took him downstairs and he immediately bolted for the door. He almost made it to the handle when a bat came out of no where and him square in the temple. He naturally passsed out. Nigel had came out of no where to his right and smacked him hard. Blood came swiftly down and got on his shirt. When he woke up, he was sitting at the dining room table and his hands were cuffed together behind the chair.

"Are you hungry?" Nigel asked him as they sat patiently, well except for Greg at the table.

"No." Greg merely replied.

"You will be eventually." Nigel told him. Greg didn't care. He was scared shitless. He wanted to go back to his home, back to the lab, not be here.

After a couple more minutes in silence, the door bell rung. A pretty woman came inside. It was like a movie. The guys looks at the wmoan from the ankles and slwly raises his gaze until he gets to her face. When he looked at her face, his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me, you're in this too?" He said out loud, which he planned on saying in his head.

"That isn't polite Greggory. You're supposed to be nice to guests, especially if they're a lady.Please, come sit Megan. You're just in time to eat." He said, walking in to the kitchen to get whatever they were going to eat.

"Why are you doing this?" Greg asked.

"Well, Mike here is pretty wealthy and all I had to do was answer a phone. Nigel new that you would go to the facility eventually so I just had to wait for you to come. To let you know, you're friends are looking for Mike so they must think there is some kind of a tie." She paused as if she had to say something. That's exactly what she had to do. "Mike, a Mr.Grissom called for you from the crime lab. He needs to speak to you." She told him. He nodded his head.

"Grissom is really smart. He'll find me and you'll all go to jail." Greg told them.

"Oh really. Well you're friend will be walking into a trap son." Mike told him. Greg's eyes widened a little bit and Mike knew he was waiting for him to continue. "Well, I'll speak with him tomorrow and I'll just lock him up in a room or something." He said. Greg looked horrified.

"No you can't!" Greg yelled at him, trying to get free of his restraints.

"Greggory!" Came the voice of Nigel from the kitchen. "Do not raise your voice at your elders. It's not polite and I'll punish you if you do not behave." He said.

"Punish me? What am I being babysat now? Let me go! Maybe if you do I'll try to reduce your sentences. Or maybe I'll just laugh in your face and tell them that you should stay behind bars until you're dying days!" Greg screamed.

"That's it! You have to go back to you're room and I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Nigel said. Him and Mike took Greg reluctantly downstairs to his 'room'.

"I cannot believe you Greggory." Nigel said. He then left the room for a moment. He came back with that damn baseball bat. He began hitting Greg in the sides, legs, back, chest, head, everywhere. Greg began to cry out in pain. He didn't want to show it but the pain was searing through him. He couldn't stand it.

"..plea,pleaseee. S..Stop!" Greg screamed over his crys. Nigel didn't and he only stopped once he saw that Greg had greatfully excepted the darkness of unconsciousness.

0000

"Grissom." Grissom said, answering his ringing phone.

"Hello, Mr.Grisoom. I'm Dr. Mike McKinsee, my secretary said you had called me yesterday. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Well actually there is." He paused.

"Yes?"

"You're coroner, Mr.Cunninghams, where does he reside at?" He asked.

"He works with the Nevada State Criminalists, why, is he in trouble?"

"No he's fine. We just need to ask him a few questions. That's funny, one of my associates called them and they have no idea who he is." There was a long pause.

"That's interesting. Well, I'm quiet busy here, would you like to come here tomorrow?" McKinsee asked.

"Yeah, I''ll come by around 10. Is that all right?" Grissom asked.

"That's perfect." He said as he hung up. He had a twisted grin on his face.

"Grissom?" Nick asked as he walked in as Grissom said his last sentence.

"We're going to pay a visit to Dr.McKinsee tomorrow." Grissom said.

0000

Greg finally woke up, laying on the floor in pain. He looked around and saw a lot of blood on the ground. Nigel got really angry at Greg. He was so sore he could barely stand the pain everytime he took in and out every fragile breath. Nigel had uncuffed him so that was good he could at least apply pressure with his hands where it hurt the most. He didn't go for the head that much so that was good. He slowly but surely began crying. He tried to be relatively calm about it, just like Nick had been when he was confronted with Crane but he was so scared. He really hoped that nothing bad was going to happen Grissom. BUt for now, he was worried about what was going to happen to him when Crane came back.

"I wish I would have ate something." He said miserably to himself.

0000

Ok! I hope that was good enough haha. I'm trying to get this going again. I'll hopefully make it more interesting. Thanks for the awesome reviews, I love you guys!

Love,

Jackie


	13. First Contact

Oh yes the comments, I love them! Glad to see some new names and some trusty reviewers. Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm trying to take it slow but I don't want this thing to get to incredibly boring haha. R&R, the reviews give me confidence to continue. I'd love to see a BOOST in them when I get back from Chicago.

Noticed a boo boo again. In the last chapter it says:

_As soon as he got out of the shower and got dressed. Cunninghams took him downstairs and he immediately bolted for the door. He almost made it to the handle when a bat came out of no where and him square in the temple. He naturally passsed out. Nigel had came out of no where to his right and smacked him hard. Blood came swiftly down and got on his shirt. When he woke up, he was sitting at the dining room table and his hands were cuffed together behind the chair._

It should be McKinsee, not Cunnghams, I've gotten them mixed up a couple of times. Sorry. One more oopsie.

When Nick talks about the girl that was killed at Freemont and Billings Street, it should be D.B. not D.O.B haha whoops. Anyway...

Chapter 13:First Contact

By the time Nick and Grissom got to the correctional facility, they quickly made their way inside and to the receptionists desk. Megan Malones smile quickly faded when she realized that Nigels friend, Nick was also present.

"Why hello, are you Mr.Grissom?" She asked sweetly, trying to put on her best charm.

"Yes I am, this is my associate, Nick Stokes." Grissom told her, Nick nodded his head in assurance.

"Mr.Mckinsee is down the hall with a patient, let me go tell him you're here. I'll be just a minute." She said, walking briskly toward a room at the end of the hall.

"She seems nice." Nick said.

Down the hall, Megan rushed into a room that was occupied by Mr.McKinsee and a severally retarded man. McKinsee was trying to sedate the man but was having some troubles. He finally managed to get him to calm and stick the needle in. "Can I help you?" McKinsee asked her.

"Mr. Grissom is here," She said. She was about to speak again but was cut off.

"Excellent. We can.." Megan felt that she should cut him off.

"He brought Mr.Stokes with him. You know Cranes rules, we cannot harm him." She finished.

"He brought Stokes with him? Damn it, now what are we supposed to do? He'll be with Grissom the whole time and even if we break them up, he'll still question with the whereabouts of Mr.Grissom." McKinsee said, slamming his fist onto a nearby table. "Well, tell them I'll be out there in about five minutes." He finished, getting a wheelchair out and helping his patient onto it.

Megan returned to the waiting room and told Grissom and Nick that the doctor would be out soon. He came in the room several minutes later and asked them to come into his office so they could talk more privately.

"Now was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Mr.McKinsee asked them.

"Yes. One of my colleagues, Mr. Greg Sanders has been reported missing and we were wondering if you could tell us anything about his visit with you that might help us out on our investigation?" He asked. He didn't really want to tell a complete stranger that he was really kidnapped right out of their own facility, even though we know that he was in fact there.

"Well, let me think, it's been a couple days..Greg Sanders. Greg Sanders. oh oh yes I remember him now, quirkly smile, spiky haired kid?" He asked.

Nick and Grissom nodded their heads to approve the description.

"Well he was asking about a Nigel Crane. Crane was here but sadly, he committed suicide. He cut up his face and fingers to the point that if we didn't know that it was Nigel crane that occupied that room, we could not have been for certain it was even him. We sent him to Dr. Cunninghams and he looked at his dental work and assured us it was in fact Nigel Crane. Where the doctor has gone, I'm not aware." He explained.

"You said he works at the Nevada State Criminalists but when I talked to their supervisor he told me no one has been employed there in the past three months. And a Dr.Cunninghams has never worked there or been heard of anywhere in this state." Nick added in.

"That is very interesting because I went there and talked to the supervisor myself and he took me to meet Dr. Cunninghams and then I transferred the body over to him." Mr.McKinsee said.

"So, he'd varify you came to him?" Grissom asked curiously.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." McKinsee replied.

"Thankyou for your time." Grissom said,standing up, extending his hand out to shake Mr.McKinsees. Nick did the same and they left.

"I guess we're going to call NSC again?" Nick asked.

"Yep ,someone isn't telling the truth. We know Crane is alive but is McKinsee covering for him or really doesn't know what's going on. I mean someone's body was killed but who? When we get back to the lab, run a check of all the workers at St. Thomas Correctional Facilily. See who hasn't checked in lately or we're fired or even quit." Grissom said as they walked to their tahoe.

0000

Greg had been laying there for what seemed like hours. He was in pain and felt that maybe one or even two of his ribs had been cracked, if he was lucky. He spit out blood and hated the taste of it. He needed some water or something. He prayed that Grissom was okay and that nothing bad happened. For a little while he just laid there and then when nothing seemed to happen he scutted himself up to lean against the wall. He was still handcuffed with his arms behind his back so it was pretty uncomfortable all out. He let his head all back and he closed his eyes. He was hurt pretty badly. After sitting there for maybe twenty minutes someone was coming down the stairs. His eyes bolted open and he completely froze. Nigel came in, but with no weapons, that he could see.

"Hello Gregory. How are we feeling?" Crane asked, walking and knealing over Greg.

"Peachy." Greg merely replied.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm going to let you talk to your pal." Crane sneared. You could see the jealously in his eyes. He pulle dout a phone and dialed a number.

"Nicky? How are you?" Cranes snake-like voice asked through the receiver. He had came up behind Greg and covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS GREG?" Nick screamed through the phone.

"Now now manners Nick. I might let you talk to him if you get yourself under control." Crane toyed around with Nick.

"Let me talk to him, _please._"Nick asked

"Well, all right." He said, he uncovered Greg's mouth and he wanted to yell and scream for Nick but once he could talk, he didn't know what to say.

"Greg? Greggo, come on buddy." Nick pleaded.

"Hey Nick." Greg replied.

"Oh my god Greggo. Are you all right? Has he hurt you?" Nick asked, he had millions of questions but choose them cautiously.

"Well, I'm not dead, but to tell you the truth, I'm not to fond of baseball bats anymore." He remarked, with a quite smirk in his voice.

"Oh Greggo..." Nick said. "I'll find you, where are you?"

"I'm in a basement..." Greg didn't get to finish. Crane replaced his hand over Greg's mouth so he couldn't talk anymore. "Boy is he annoying, how can you stand him?" Crane asked.

"Put him back on!" Nick demanded, he was near tears. They were still in the car and Grissom was being torn apart listening to Nick and his reactions. It was so unbearable that he pulled off to the side of the road.

"Now you listen here Nick. You all better stop your little investigations, unless you want your friend here to die quicker. I mean, doesn't this sound just make your heart sore?" There was a pause, then Nick and Grissom hear a loud, seemingly painful scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Nick screamed, jmuping out of his seat.

"You'll see sooner or later. I just thought I'd call and see how you were. Good by Nick, until our next chat." He hung up the phone.

"Nick will learn his lesson soon enough." Crane told Greg, standing up and walking away.

"Ah shit." Greg said to himself in pain, looking down at his chest.

_He watched Nigel come up ehind him and stiffened when he was shut up. He listened to the conversation and he was so happy that he got to talk to Nick. When Crane told Nick to listen he was really scared. He looked down and he hadn't even noticed that Nigel pulled his hand away from his mouth. His eyes were trained on the knife dangerously close to his neck. He watched the knife cut off the buttons on his shirt, which parted it, making the knife completely free to roam Greg's tan chest. He then took the knife and pressed into Greg's chest just about the right side of his chest. He then took it down his chest and it dug into his chest, causing immense pain. It was in deep enough to cause pain and draw blood but not enough to cause any serious damage._

Trying to ignore the pain, he wished that Nigel would have at least have unhandcuffed him. He tried to think of his music to get the pain off his mind but iit was very difficult. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

0000

Ahh surprised you with the new chapter huh? Well I won't be on for another week so I plan to coming back with a lod of comments. Thank you all!

Love,

Jackie


	14. Getting The Truth Out

I'm BACK! YAY. Chicago was awesome, but I'm glad to be back and I love the reviews. I'm so glad this story has gotten attention from people, I didn't think anyone would care nough to read it after what happened with my first story. Of course that one wasn't good and didn't even get finished. I got some news! i might be starting another Greg angstish story soon. I had a dream of it happening and I'm like 'oh my gosh, I so have to write this'.

Last thing I love reviews, like I've said but I don't appreciate flames. It wasn't a big one but it wasn't that nice. To this significent person, I can call Greg whatever I want to, it doesn't have to be a certain way, I think Greggo is cool and cute and I've never heard them say 'Gregers' I've seen it in writing but I've never heard it on t.v. unless I missed an episode. So please just be nice or don't review. Thanks!

Chapter 14: Getting The Truth Out

"Hey Grissom," Nick called ahead, seeing Grissom about to turn the corner. Grissom stopped and turned around to face the voice."I looked over all the guards, nurses, doctors, and anyone else who has been working inside the building, whether it's plumbing or fixing the ceiling. Everyone has checked in and out in the last six months regularly. There has only been two people that are different." Nick said.

"Hold that thought for a second." Grissom said. He was heading for Archie's lab. "Archie, how's the trace coming along?" Grissom asked him.

"I tried finding where Nigel's cell phone came from but I'm not finding anything. It's like he was able to block us out of tracing it." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his hands.

"All right, well give it a couple more tries, I'm sure you'll be able to get something." Grissom assured him. "Now, what about the teo people Nick?"

"Well a, Brook Gavins, a nurse, quit working there because she got a new job at another facility four months ago and a, Daniel Lee, a security guard, hasn't returned to work for three months so far." Nick explained to Grissom.

"So let's try and find them and go from there." Grissom said.

"Are we going to NSC?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm sending Warrick and Sara there, we need to find these people first." Grissom told him as they walked down the hall to his office.

0000

"Hi, I'm Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle, we're with the crime lab, can we speak to your supervisor?" Warrick asked the receptionist.

"Yes sir, one moment please." She then called her suervisor and told him about the two people standing before her.

"I hope we get some answers." Sara said to Warrick.

"Yea." Warrick simply replied.

"Mr.Richards will see you now." The receptionist said to them.

They said their thanks, got directions to his office and made their way there.

"Mr. Brown, Mrs.Sidle?" He asked, they nodded their heads. "Nice to meet you, you're welcome to sit down if you'd like." He greeted them by shaking thier hands and then taking a seat behind his desk.

"Thankyou." Sara said, answering for both herself and Warrick. They took a seat and then got to business.

"Now, I've spoken to your supervisor, Mr.Grissom, and I've told him the same thing I'm telling you, I have never hired a Dr.Cunninghams. I've never even heard of him. I wish I could help you out, but I have no information that can help you about him. As far as a Mr.McKinsee, I know who he is, but I've never talked to him before." Mr.Richards told them apologetically.

"That's all right, thanks for your time." Warrick said. They stood up, shook hands and walked out.

"Damn it. We're getting no where." Sara said, obviously quite frustrated. "When Crane was there in the lab, I should have screamed for Grissom, not listened to him and stayed quiet."

"There was nothing you could do for him. You said he had the gun on Greg right? Well at least he's not dead, he could have been killed if you did say something." Warrick told her, trying to comfort her but it wasn't doing very well.

"How do we know he's not dead already?" Sara asked, looking up at Warrick with tears in her eyes.

0000

Greg had been sitting on the floor so long and unbothered, that he felt like his ribs were healing. He knew they weren't but, they didn't hurt as much anymore. He coughed and to his dislike, blood came out.

"Gross." He whispered to himself. He leaned over so he could lay on his side. He felt that maybe he might be getting sick or something. Laying down made him realize how exhausted he really was. You know the feeling where you've been on your feet all day and you finally get a chance to fall back onto your bed and you're immediately wiped out. That's how Greg felt except for the whole busy, being beaten up and then instead of a bed, it was a hard, concrete floor. About an hour or so later, hear came the familiar sound of feet approaching the door.

"Hello Gregory." Nigel sung, coming through the door. Greg just laid down. "What, no welcome?" He asked.

"Hi." Greg quietly said, he so did not want to get hurt again.

"How are we feeling?" He asked, sitting on the floor beside Greg.

"I feel like I got hit by a bat a lot and then it feels like a knife cut my chest. How about you, _sir?"_ Greg said to him._ 'Maybe it isn't very good to be a smart ass to him.' _Greg thought.

"I feel pretty good today. It's nice and sunny outside and warm, compared to down here, it's so dark and cold and gloomy. Why's that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Greg answered, with a slight annoyonce in his voice.

"That's a shame not to know anything about your room." He said to Greg.

"This isn't my room, it's your dirty basement." Greg repleid.

"Watch it Mr.Sanders. I don't think you really intend on getting hurt today, now do you?" He asked, grabbing Greg by the hair and pulling him up into a sitting position.

"Ahh, no, I don't want to be hurt." He said. He just looked away.

"Is there something on your mind?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Yeah actually there is, why did you kill Jennifer?" Greg asked, he honestly wanted to know.

"Well, I'll be honest. She overheard me talking about you and Nick in the coffee shop the other day. She knew something was going on. i had to get rid of her if she got to any of your friends. Of course, by now they know who it is and it wouldn't have mattered but I just felt like killing. She was very annoying and it was hard to shut her up. Of course once I cut her tongue out, she didn't give me lip." Greg looked at him disgusted.

"You kept her here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, and I killed her here. It was easy I just strangled her and then I had to drive all the way out to the dessert so I could torch her body. Then come back and throw her into that dumpster. You do not know how hard it is to clean blood up, it should have just wiped right off but it didn't." Nigel told him. Greg didn't say anything he was so immensely disgusted. "Well, we're going to make another call to Nicky. Get up!" He demanded from Greg. "Now if you be a good boy and not try and run, I'll unhandcuff you. Will you promise not to run?" He asked.

"Yes." Greg answered.

"Promise me." He ordered.

"I promise."

"All right then, I'm warning you, don't do anything stupid. I don't think you want to die a more slower and more painful death do you?" He asked.

"No." Greg replied._ 'Boy does that make me feel any better.' _Greg thought heading up the stairs, taking his time up the stairs.

"Let's clean you up." Nigel said. "You look horrible."

0000

"Why hello Mr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes, what brings you two and your friends here, again?" Mr. McKinsee asked as they came into St.Thomas' Correctional Facility once again. Catherine was also there.

"Well two of my people went to talk to Mr.Richards, the Nevada State Criminalist's supervisor, he has never heard of a Dr.Cunninghams and he said he's never spoken to you before. So would it be all right if we took alook around?" Grissom asked.

"Sorry, but you need a warrant." McKinsee told them sternly.

"Of course. This is Capitan Jim Brass, he's with the Las Vegas Police Department, he has the warrant so if you'll direct us to the room Nigle had occupied." Grissom told him matter-o-factly.

"Of course." McKinsee mocked him, leading the way. "I assure you that the room was cleaned very well so there won't be anything of the least bit left in this room. A new tennant is in the room right now. Let me get him." McKinsee told them. He walked in there and then brought out an old man. "The room's yours."

"Now if there was any blood and from the story there was a lot, we should be able to find the slightest trace of it, somewhere." Grissom told them. They began to spray everywhere to find any hint of blood.

"I've got a hair." Catherine said, taking out tweezers to pick it up with."It's most likely the new tennants though."

"I've got better." Nick said. Catherine and Grissom both looked up at where Nick was. "I've got blood spatter remains." He then began spraying around the area,it was everywhere. He took a sample of it. They packed up their stuff and walked out.

"I'm sorry Mr.McKinsee but this room is now a crime scene and you're going to have to go down with Capitan Brass for questioning." Catherine told him as they left.

"I want a lawyer." McKinsee said.

"We'll get you one." Brass said.

0000

"Tell us what happened to the body in Crane's room. Where did you send it to?" Nick asked.

"I sent it to the Nevada State Criminalist's facility, I all ready told you." He answered.

"I don't see why you're keeping my client here, he hasn't done anything and you have no evidence to link him to Greg Sanders kidnapping." McKinsee's lawyer argued.

Nick didn't know what to say, he just looked at Brass. After a moment he said, "So if we bring in Mr.Richards and he tells us to your face that he doesn't know who you are, what are you going to say then?"

"He'll be lying to you then, he knows me and I don't know why he wont admit it. He must be hiding something." He answered.

It got silent until Nick's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it. "Stokes."

"Hello Nicky." Crane said.

Nick's eyes got big and he jumped out of the chair and ran outof the room. He saw Grissom and covered the microphone. "It's Crane!" He said. Grissom turned on a tracer and told him to talk.

"Where's Greg?" Nick asked.

"Why is it always Greg, Greg, Greg, why can't you ever want to talk to me?" Nigel asked.

"Give Greg back and then we can have a nice chat." Nick told him.

"It doesn't work that way Nick. We're going to have to meet soon. I'm sure Gregory would love to see a friendly face." Nigel said.

"Let me talk to him." Nick demanded.

"Here you go." Nigel complied.

"Hey Nick." Greg's friendly voice said.

"Hey Greggo, you gotta hang in there for us, we're looking for you." Nick assured him, tears forming in his eyes."Is there anyone else helping him."

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Greg said, trying to answer him inconspicuously.

"Can you give me any names?" Nick asked him.

"A doctor? Of course I need a doctor." Greg told him, he was trying to hide his facial expression but Crane was eyeballing him.

"Thanks Greg. You gotta hang in there." Nick told him.

"We got a lock on the cell phone." Grissom whispered to Nick.

"We'll find you." Nick said.

"Bye Nick, We'll call later." Crane said hanging up the phone.

"The address isn't right." Grissom said, looking closely at it.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"It's traced on this street, the address is right next to us." Grissom said. They both bolted down the halls and made their way outside and to the building over. They split up and Nick checked the outside and Grissom checked the inside. Outside i nthe alleyway, damn it if there wasn't a cell phone laying on the ground and a note addressed to Nick. In it, it had a picture of Greg laying down on the floor of his 'room' apparently asleep. There was also a letter. It read:

_To My Dear Friend Nick Stokes,_

_I will call you at exactly 3:25p.m. tomorrow and you better not be here, go out for coffee or go to your apartment. I'm going to set up _

_a meeting for us three. Do not tell your supervisor or let anyone know about this or I'll slit your friends throat. See you then._

_Nigel Crane_

"Find anything?" Grissom asked, coming up behind Nick. Nick jumped and hid the note in his pocket.

"I found the cell phone." Nick told him. "Greg helped us out a little. He told me that there is someone or some people helping Crane and I think one of them might be a doctor."

"McKinsee?" Grissom suggested.

"Could be." Nick said.

0000

So how was this chapter. I think it was kind of long. I'm trying to get everyone involved with this. Everyone is but I don't show them all equally. i'll try to make people have more parts in the story. Can't wait to read the awesome reviews I'm hoping to get. Thanks pals!

Love,

Jackie


	15. Unpleasant Meetings

As usual, love the reviews. I'm so gald that people read this story. I wish I could get alot more reviews but if I don't, at least I get to please a few people. One of my top reviewers haven't reviewed in a while, I wish I knew where she is. Thank you everyone else though for your excellent reviews. I couldn't finish this story without all of your support.

Chapter 15: Unpleasant Meetings

"I ran the traces of blood you found on the wall and guess whos blood it is?" Mia asked Nick, handing him the results.

"It's not Nigel's." Nick said, hapy but displeased at the same time.

"I ran it through CODIS and it belongs to a, Mr. Daniel Joseph Lee, and ironcially he worked at..." Mia started to say but Nick finished what she was going to say.

"He worked at St. Thomas' Correctional Facility and was a security guard who hasn't showed up for work in three months. Crane has been proposed 'dead' for three months. Thanks Mia." He said, rushing out of the lab to go and find Grissom.

"Welcome." She called after him.

"Grissom." Nick called, getting his attention.

"Hey Nick. I found Mrs.Gavins but Mr.Lee hasn't been found." He told Nick.

"Yeah and I know why. Mia ran the blood through CODIS and it's not Nigel's, it's Daniel Joseph Lee's blood. I think that Nigel had killed the security guard, cut him up so no one could tell who it was, and then put on the guards clothes, and left." Nick suggested.

"It sounds right, but, wouldn't someone be able to recognize him, you'd think they would be able to tell the difference. I remember looking in that room, and there was no camera. That's pretty odd, they should have them in every room, just in case the inmates go insane and try and hurt themselves or others." Grissom said.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think then that McKinsee could have killed the guard or gave Crane a weapon to kill Lee? I really think McKinsee has something to do with it." Nick said to him.

"Me too. I called Mr.Richards and he's on his way over here now.We're going to have him and Mr.McKinsee meet and have a little chat." Grissom told Nick.

0000

"Mr. Keith Richards, this is Mr.Mike McKinsee. I believe you two know eachother?" Grissom introduced the two men and they all sat down, Nick was with them.

"I'm sorry Mr.Grissom, but I do not know this man." Richards told him honestly.

"What are you talking about?" McKinsee asked him.

"I don't know you." He replied.

"The hell you don't! Why are you lying to these people?" McKinsee shouted, standing up.

"Mr.McKinsee please calm down." Grissom said calmly.

"Look sir, I came to varify that I do not know you, and I do not. Now, Mr.Grissom, is it all right if u leave now? I have some important business to take care of." He asked, standing.

"Yes you can. We'll walk you out." Grissom said, talking about himself and Nick.

As they walked out, Nick glanced up at the clock. It was 2:30p.m. He was going to have to leave soon. He and Grissom had to come in during day shirt because it was the only time they had open to meet both men. "Grissom, is it all right if I go ahead and go home so I can get some sleep before we begin?" Nick asked.

"Sure go ahead Nick, I'll see you later then." He told him. Nick left and decided he needed some coffee.

0000

"Nigel we have a problem." McKinsee told him as he came into the house.

"What's wrong?" Crane asked.

"The CSIs are suspecting something because they dont believe that we gave the body to Nevada State. I think they are going to investigate me. They found some blood in your room and they found out that it isn't yours, they know it was that security guard's blood."

"Don't worry, it's all going according to plan. They may keep you locked up, but we'll take care of it, don't worry." Nigel told him. "Now I have got to call Nick, please let me be." He finished.

0000

Nick sat at the coffee shop, staring at his cell phone. _'ring, just ring come on.'_ He repeated in his head a billion times. He glanced up at the clock and he had one minute until Nigel was supposed to call. When it finally turned to the right time, he picked up his phone waiting for that ring. When it finally did he barely let it ring once before he picked it up. " Crane."

"Hello Nicky. How are we?" Nigel asked.

"Great. Where's Greg?" He immediately demanded.

"Now now, how many times do I have to say thing, manners Nick, I swear you'll never learn." Nigel told him. "All right, I want you to go to your apartment. We'll be there. Do not call the police or your supervisor, Mr.Grissom. Only us three or I'll kill him. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it." Nick said disconnecting the line. When he started to get up he was surprised to run into a friend. "Ah shit." He screamed. He wasn't expecting Warrick to be standing there.

"Sorry buddy." He apologized.

"It's fine." Nick assured him.

"I thought I'd keep you company." Warrick offered.

"Thanks but I was just on my way home to take a nice cold shower and get some of this tension off." Nick lied.

"Oh well, that's all right. I'll see you later then." Warrick said.

"Bye." Nick said running out of the building.

When Nick finally got home he almost broke his door trying to get through it. He fiddled around with his keys and openned the door. Alll his shades and blinds were closed so it was really dark inside, which was strange considering the fact that it was pretty bright outside. "Hello?" He asked the dark apartment.

"Lock the door Nick." A voice answered him. He did so and walked cautiously into his apartment. Suddenly his living room light came on, there, sitting in the corner was Crane, laying on the floor beside him, was Greg.

"Greg!" Nick exclaimed running over to his side, not caring that Crane was barely three inches next to him. "He buddy, wake up." He ushered him.

His eyes blinked for a few moments and he groggly asked, "Nick? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Nick told him. "What'd you do to him?" Nick asked.

"I just chloroformed him, nothing big and fancy." Crane answered.

"Look Crane, why did you meet me here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing in person. I thought Gregory would like to see a friend anyway."

"Just let him go Crane, I'll let you leave and I won't call the cops just leave him here."

"Now I can't do that because it just wouldn't be too much fun."

"Then, take me, leave Greg here, he's not in this."

"Oh but of course he is. He's taken over my position as best friend. You're my best friend Nick."

"No I'm not Nigel. Don't make me have to force you out of here."

"Now Nick if you haven't noticed I have attached something important to Gregory's left hip. Take a close look at it."

Nick looked down at Greg and lifted up his shirt, noticing a strap around his waist he followed the strap to Greg's left side. He gasped.

"Yes Nick. It is a bomb. Now if you do anything to upset me, I just have to press one button and BAM Greg's dead." Nigel sneered.

"Where is that security guard's body Nigel?" Nick asked.

"He's buried in the backyard of the house I'm staying at actually." Crane answered honestly

"What's the real reason you're hear?" Nick wondered.

"Well, you are actually going to come with us now." He told him. You are going to lead and we'll follow. Take us to your car." Nigel ordered, standing up, pulling Greg up along with him. Greg had been awake and aware of them talking the whole time he just hadn't said anything, until now.

"No, let Nick go." Greg pleaded.

"Shut up boy." Nigel said, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"Don't hurt him!" Nick screamd lunging at Nigel. They both fall onto Nick's glass table, shattering it.

"Nick get fof me or I'll kill Greg." He threatened, showing him the button that, if pressed, would blow them all up really. Nick got up and glarred at Crane. "Oh cut it out Nick, now help your friend up." He ordered. Nick went to help Greg and Nigel stopped him. "Not him. Me." Nick obeyed and helped him up. Craned walked over to Greg and yanled him up by his collar. He then took out handcuffs and handcuffed Greg's arms behind his back. "Let's go."

0000

"Hey Nick. Open up it's me man." Warrick called through Nick's home door. He had went back to go to work but Grissom insisted that Nick needed to have a friend around so he told Warrick to go and hang out with him. He knocked on the door and ironically, like in most shows and movies, the door openned. "Nick?" Warrick asked. The lights were off and the blinds were closed so he thought something was up. He walked voer to where he knew the lights were and turned them on. " Oh shit!" He exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone and calling Grissom.

"Grissom." Grissom answered.

"We've got a problem." Warrick told him.

"What'd wrong?"

"I came by Nick's he's gone but his table in shattered I don't know if someone broke in and broke it or what's going on." Warrick explained. "But I've got some blood on here. I'll swab it."

"All right do that and I'll try and get ahold of Nick."

0000

Who's house is this?" Nick asked as they got out of the car.

"A friends." Nigel answered. When they got out of the car the front door openned and Nick gasped.

"No way, not you. You're working with him." Nick said outloud, meaning to keep that in his head.

Greg and Nick didn't say anything until they were down in the basement cell.

"Who was that guy?" Greg asked.

"Isn't that who you were talking about?" Nick asked.

" No, I've never seen him before. I was talking about a guy named Mr.McKinsee. Do you know who that guy is?"

"Yeah, it's..."

0000

Ahh I'm not going to tell you who it is, yet. You'll probably find out in the next chapter or so. I know this chapter seems rushed but I just wanted to post a new chapter. Let's try to bust past 100 reviews this time. Come on guys I know you can do it.

Love you all!

Jackie


	16. Torturous Affairs

I love seeing all those comments! I love it! Thanks to everyone I deff. have the spirit to keep going with this story. Sorry kittyluv, you kept your end of the bargain but i didnt, til now!lol. Well, hope you enjoy this chappie! Just to forwarn you I'm gonna get a little more crazy, so bare with me.

Chapter 16: Torturous Affairs

"Yeah it's Keith Richards. He claimed to not know McKinsee when we took him into questioning. McKinsee told us he gave Nigel's body after he 'died' to Richards but Richards claimed he never knew him, is McKinsee helping him?" Nick explained to Greg.

"Yeah, him and that secretary or at least she knows about it." Greg added on.

"I understand why Crane is doing this but I don't know why the other three are helping him." Nick wondered allowed

"McKinsee said that he's like Crane's second cousin so that's why he's helping out. I don't know why the other two are helping." Greg replied.

"You'll both find out eventually." Crane sneared through the door. He unlocked it and came in. "It's been a while Nick."

"Yea." Nick retorted.

"But fortunetely we get all the time we need to ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gregory will be leaving us." He laughed. Greg began to get nervous.

"What?" Nick shouted.

"You see, Richards and Malone have a, bone to pick with him." He answered. As he said that, the door openned and here the two came. richards rushed Greg and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Leave him alone!" Nick said, starting towards Greg.

"Stop right there Nick." Nigel warned, pointing a gun at Greg. "Stay there or he'll die now."

Nick reluctantly stopped. "What are you going to do to him?" Nick asked Richards.

"Believe me, he'll tell you all about it." He grinned. He picked Greg up and took him out of the room.

"Finally, we are finally able to spend quality time together. Hungry?" Nigel asked casually.

0000

"Tell me you've got the blood results?" Catherine asked Hodges impatiently. She had been pacing outside the lab for about a half an hour.

"It's coming now." He paused, allowing the paper to print out. "There are two hits. One is Crane's and the other is... Nick's"

"Shit, thanks Hodges." Catherine said, going to find Grissom. When she spotted him she called for him and obviously he turned around.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not anymore, it was Crane he was in Nicky's apartment. Nick and crane must have been fighting and fell on the table. Nigel must have won or caught Nick off guard and took Nick with him." Catherine explained.

"Hey Grissom sorry to interupt but.." Brass said coming up to them. They looked over and saw a boy, maybe around thirteen, or fourteen standing behind him.

"You brought in a kid?" Grissom asked.

"This kid, Bryan Philips, has something to tell you." Brass said.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Mr. Philips." Grissom asked.

"It's just Bryan sir." Bryan corrected him.

"My mistake, Bryan, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Well yesterday I was walking home from football practice and I saw these three guys walking out of the parking lot that my mom lives in. One of them, the one leading had dark short brown hair, he was pretty tall. The second one had blonde and brown hair, spikey crazy hair, it looked cool, and the other, was small dark hair and wore glasses. The middle guy, is arms were behind his back and the two in the front looked scared or nervous or something sir." He began.

"Is that all?" Grissom asked nicely.

"No sir, not all. Well I looked closer and there was a piece of metal in the small guys hand, it looked like a gun sir. So I watched them get into a black mazda and I got the license plate and then they drove off sir." He finished.

"Bryan, you have helped us out moer than you can ever imagine. Can you tell me the license plate number please?" Grissom asked, pulling a pencil and sheet of paper out of his clipboard.

"Yeah, it was, NIC32KY sir." He told him.

"Thank you for your help." Grissom told the kid. "Archie, can you escort this young man to the front door?" He asked Archie nodded his head and took the boy. "Do you see what I see?" Grissom asked Brass and Catherine.

"N.I.C.K.Y, Nicky." Catherine discovered.

"Yep, Brass did anyone ever find that one license plate, 'WHOAMI'?" Grissom asked.

"No, but I went around to different shops and one told me that they made that one and the desrciption of the person that bought it was Nigel's." He answered.

"Do you think he could have more than one lincense plate?" Catherine asked.

"Possibly. Put out a search for this license plate, hopefully we'll get lucky." Grissom said.

0000

"Now where am I?" Greg asked himself, as he groggily woke up. He looked around his surrounding to find out that he was standing up with his arms cuffed and above him. They pulled him up to where he could barely stand on his toes. "Not comfortable."

"Glad to see you like it?" Richards said coming out of the dark corner.

"What do you want?" Greg asked.

"Revenge. that's the only reason I've agreed to help Crane by hiding that dead body they posed as his and making your CSI pals look in the wrong direction."

"Revenge? Revenge against who?"

"You of course. It was just lucky that you happen to be best buddies with the guy Crane wanted."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You ran into the damn courtroom while my mother was on trial and found that one piece of evidence to lock her up for the rest of her life. You had to find that tiny piece of hair on that man she killed. YOU found it, YOU tested it and YOU put her behind bars. So naturally I want to cause you as much pain as you caused me." Greg looked behind him and saw a whip.

"_Damnit Greg, don't ever run into a courtroom again!" _Greg thought to himself. "Look I'm sorry but she was dangerous, what if she hurt you?" Greg tried to fend for himself.

"She would never hurt me." He said, he took the whip in one hand and brought out a knife. He came up to Greg and cut off his shirt. He then stood back and whipped Greg. He screamed out in tremendous pain.

"Please...don't." Greg begged. "Please."

Richards began to whip him one after another on the back and on the chest.He kept going until Greg couldn't bare it anymore and passed out. Poor Greggo, he wont want to wake back up to reality.

0000

"Grissom it's Brass." Brass said over his cell phone.

"Yea." Grissom replied

"We found the car, it's in a drive way. We're about to go in, are you guys coming?" He asked.

"We'll be there in five." Grissom said. He got directions to the house and called Catherine, Warrick and Sara and they quickly left.

0000

Well I know it was short but at least I updated lol. Sorry but I've been working and playing tennis a lot because it's important to me to make Varisty. I'll try my hardest to update soon. Of couse by Saturday it will be a while because I'm one of the many Harry Potter nerds and I'll be glued to the book. See you all later!

Love

Jackie


	17. Discovered

Didn't see a big boost in reviews but I guess that's all right. I'm hoping as the chapters go farther and farther, that my story doesn't sounds worse and worse. I love this story and my fans haha, j/k, my lovely reviewers, but it's starting to lose my interest slowly but surely. So I made a promise that I'd finish this and well, I definitely will. So keep up on the reviews they are what keep me going.

Second, I wanted to ask an important question to my favorite people. I have recently became a pyscho(s/p) nut over Bo Duke on the Dukes of Hazzard and I absolutely love the show and can't wait until the movie opens. But my thing in stories is the hottie getting kidnapped or something. So I was wondering if, if I wrote a Dukes of Hazzard story, would any of you read it? And mind you it would be John Schneider Bo not Seann William Scott Bo, unless that will make you want to read it haha. So please include that into your reviews. Thanks

Last didn't you love the Harry Potter book? It was excellent, sad, but excellent.

Chapter 17: Discovered.

"Anyone home? This is detective Jim Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department." Brass called hastly through the door. There was no answer. He nodded to the near officers and they kicked down the door, immediately running into the house, searching for anyone or anything useful.

After a few minutes the whole floor and above had been searched and cleared, so Grissom along with Warrick, Catherine, and Sara entered the house. It looked like a normal home, even possibly with a womans touch. They walked around inspecting everything from underneath the sofa to up in the cobwebs on the ceilings. Everyone jumped in the house when they heard a yell, sounded like a yell of shock.

"We've got a live one down here! We need a medic." A police officer said running from the basement steps.

They all ran down there and Grissom being first ran over to the bodies side. "Nicky." He said. The others stood around them. He looked like he had got hit in the head, minor injury but sufficient, it knocked him out good. A coupld paramedics with a stretcher came down the stairs, put Nick on it, and took him upstairs.

"Catherine, go ahead and go with him, when he wakes up, ask him what happened and if he's seen Greg." Grissom instructed her. She immediately obeyed and ran up after the paramedics.

"We've got a scene to process." Grissom told the others.

0000

"Nigel,what are you doing here?" Richards asked him, openning his door to find him standing there.

"They found your place, I'm not sure how, someone must have seen me the other day and got the license plate down and traced it to your home. They'll most likely come looking for you, you know.: He told him, walking into the shack that Richards had now occupied. "So how's little Greggory?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He's in tremendous pain actually. I'm glad to hear his cries for help. It makes me laugh." He paused, looking serious. "They're going to look for me?" He asked.

"Well naturally. They all ready know I'm in on it, they know McKinsee is and they've got him and now they know about you too." Nigel said as if it was no idea.

"Oh, well, then what are we going to do?" He asked.

"What all have you done to him?" Nigel asked about Greg, ignoring the previous question.

"Well, I had a lovely time with a whip and as soon as he woke up, I took a knife and let it slither all over his chest and back, and his neck and face. He looked terrified. I was just about to have Malone seduce him when you came a knocking." He told him, quite pleased with himself.

"Seduce him? What good is that? He would most likely enjoy it, wouldn't he?" He asked puzzled.

"Well he hasn't grown very fond of her, I think it would be funny to watch. Forcing him to do things he does not yern for." He explained.

Nigel just replied with a quiet 'oh' and they sat down, discussing, well whatever they were discussing.

Aross the room was Greg's painful, sore, totaled body. He ungreatfully was still in his standing position. He was now striped down to his light blue boxers, which they were, as well as, most of his body, covered in blood. He wished so much that he could at least sit down. He ached all over. He had nasty bloody gashes all over his chest and back. Knife cuts all over but also on his neck and face. He couldn't cry in pain because it all ready damaged his spirit but also hurt.

"Well baby, let's clean you up." Mrs. Malone said to him, unchaining him. He just fell in a heap on the floor. He couldn't fight her off and even if he could, Crane and Richards were right there in the room as well. Malone pulled him up and heaved him into the bathroom. She, after about fifteen minutes, got him into the bathtub and began to fill it up with warm water. He just laid in there. The water made him hiss with pain because they stung every cut but then again it did feel relieving. She cleaned his cuts and took a wet rag over his face, getting rid of the blood. Once she was done he felt much better but still weak. When he stod up, he grabbed her wrist but she pulled out a gun from underneath her skirt. "Don't even think about it." She warned him. He let go. He felt that if this was any other girl he wouldn't mind taking his boxers off infront of her but she was just crazy so he didn't like it the slightest. He had to so he could put warm, dry ones on. So he was still almost naked except for the very thin yellow boxers he now wore.

When they finally came from the bathroom, she instructed him, he looked over and saw Crane and Richards both watching his every move, to lay down on a bed. He did and she chained his wrists up to the top of the bed and his ankles to the bottom of the bed. He didn't know what was going on until the crazy woman laid on top of him.

"Let's have some fun." She said, going down below Greg's waist. He knew what was happening and didn't want any part of it.

0000

"Hey kid." Catherine said over Nick as he finally woke up in his hospital room.

"Hey, what, what's going on..." He paused breifly. "Where's Greg?"

"It's all right hun. You're in the hospital we found where Nigel was keeping you." Catherine explaiend to him.

"What about Greg?" He asked.

"We were hoping you'd know." She told him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well, I know that McKinsee is in on this, and Richards, and, someone else but I can't remember who Greg said. Then Crane split Greg and I up. He then just talked to me about I don't know, about being great friends forever and I'd never leave him again." He told Catherine.

"Is that all." She beckoned.

"Actually, then after a while I heard him go upstairs, curse loudly and then run down here. He hit me hard in the head, then I woke up here, right now." He finished.

"Oh... Well do you know where.." She didn't get to finish because Nick knew what she was going to ask.

"A barn! Or, or a I don't know, a storeage unit, something. That's where they took Greg. I remember hearing them talking about it. They thought I wasn't able to hear them but I could through the vents!" He said to her suddenly.

"Thanks Nicky, that helps us a lot." That may seem like it was sarcasim but she was quite serious. "Now get some sleep." She told him. She kissed him on the forehead and left.

As soon as he knew she had left he got up, pulled off the wires attached to him and looked around for his clothes. When he found them, he threw them on and before the nurse was able to check to make sure nothing was wrong, he was gone. She was worried and called Grissom.

"Grissom." He answered, as he usually did.

"Mr. Grissom, this is nurse Thompson at Doctors West, Nevada." She introduced herself.

"May I help you?"

"Well yes, have you talked to a Nick Stokes recently?"

"NO I haven't, why?"

"Because I believe he may have walked out of here. He's not in his room."

"All right, thank you mam." He hung up the phone. Not five minutes after the call did Nick come walking into the lab.

"Hey Grissom, how's the tracing for Greg going?" He asled/

"We haven't found him yet but we're checking all storage units and warehouses and barns.You better call the hospital and tell them you're here, they just called."

"I will."

0000

"Get the hell off of me!" Greg screamed at Malone for like the hundredth time. She had done anything possible to him that a woman could do to a man. Sure he would have liked to enjoy it. I mean tied down and getting free, pleasures? But it was this creepy woman that had helped kidnap him.

"No way baby." She said, slithering her thin fingers all down his chest and body. It gave him shivers on the back of his neck. She then grabbed his, lets go with shlong, and thrust it into her. She forced him to, sex her up, and of course he didn't want to but didn't one-hundred percent hate it either. He obeyed to what she wanted and even though he didn't want to, he couldn't stop her from shoving her tongue down his throat . It had gotten really heated and finally it ended. She pulled p off him and slid into a robe. He laid there with his shlong hanging out, feeling both embarassed and used. The worse part was that Richards and Crane, had WATCHED, the whole time. She giggled and put his slightly smaller friend away and left the room.

"Did we have fun Greggory?" Crane sneared, walking over to him

He chose not to answer.

"Well then I guess you really enjoyed it or completely hated it." He said. Truthfully it was good but then he hated even thinking that at the slightest. That nasty sleezy girl was all over him and made him do it. If it was maybe him and her on a date and she was all nice and beautiful not wicked and demented, maybeh e would have fully enjoyed it. "You got the pleasure, now get ready for more pain." He said. Greg glanced behind Crane and saw a whip again in Richards hand.

_'Oh no.' _

0000

Nick sat, looking at the table, thinking absentmindedly. He was trying to think about where Greg might be. he listened to thier conversation in his head:

_"Where are you going to take him, surely not into another home, you don't have one." Crane said to Richards._

_"I know that. I was thinking of just going to a vacated place."_

_"Like what? A barn?" _

_"Well, actually I was thinking of that old shack off of 1..." Richards said._

_"That sounds good. I'll see you later on then." Nigel said._

"Damn where did he say. 1..1."He closed his eyes it took him several moments but then the memory occured to him. "_off of 182 in that little moutain valley. It's been deserted for years."_

"I've got to go and get him." Nick said, grabbing his keys.

0000

How was that chapter? I hope it was all right. Hope to see from no on at least 10 reviews per chapter or I won't update. Come on gyus. I'm looking forward for my reviews to go from 116 to 1**2**6. I know you can do it.

Again will some of you review my Dukes of Hazzard story if I decide to do it, which I'll deff. let you know if I am. As you know, of course I'm going to have it involving the lovely words 'kidnapped' and 'Bo'. I just love that kinda stuff. Hope to see some of you looking optimistic about this story.

Thanks!

Love

Jackie


	18. Rescue Me

Well that WAS a boost in reviews YAY! Of course it doesn't entirely count since Korona cheated a little bit haha. But that's all right, I still see that loads of people like this story, I know it only has a few more chapters to go and then it'll be done but I'll leave my sincerely speech for the last chapter haha. Anyways...

Sorry not all the characters are always in the chapters, I try to use them all but sometimes I just don't have time or room for another voice, you could say. So sorry if one of the characters you like, like...Warrick or Sara really, aren't talking a whole lot, they're just not my favorites. You understand I hope.

Chapter 18: Rescue Me

He layed on the bed in extreme pain. Not only did his body hurt but now he's pride as well. He could feel blood seeping out of his body and onto the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Well hope didn't really favor him that well so he just wallowed in his own pain and agony and completely gave up. He knew everyone cared for him but where were they? He knew it was no use staying awake because he'd just feel the pain and who cares what happens to his sleeping body. They've done everything, they might as well kill him. Greg Sanders lay on the blood soaked bed, letting darkness surround his sight and take him into an uneasy, yet peaceful sleep.

0000

"Where is he!" Nick said to himself, starting to grow really impatient. He had been driving on 182 for about an hour and there were moutains everywhere. He had finally decided to just drive towards one. The tahoe could take it. He drove forever and ever. When he thought that he should go look some place else, he lucked up. Just below a cliff, sat a tiny little shack. It looked like it was a one room building. He decided to stop by the cliff and obviously walk the rest of the way down. It wouldn't be that hardm would it?

0000

"So what should we do with the boy?" Richards asked Crane, as they sat at the table in the shack.

"We might as well just end his suffering. I mean, Gregory isn't going to be saved and I doubt Nicky will be able to find it, right?" Crane explained calmly.

"Yeah, you're right." richards decided.

"Then how about we just shoot him?" Crane suggeted.

"You're the boss." Richards implied.

Nigel and Richards both walk over top of Greg. Nigel has a gun drawn on him. He cocks back the barrel. He starts to put pressure on the trigger...

"Wait!" A sudden shout came. The gun went off.

"What?" Crane asked, looking confused over towards Richards. No Greg wasn't shot, Crane pointed it to the ceiling and let it off in frustration.

"Well, let's make it a little better. Let me poor some water on his face, wake him up then do it?" He asked sinisterly.

"I guess so." Nigel agreed. Richards ran over to the sink, filled a glass full of the water, walked back over towards Greg and poured it on his face. He immediately woke up, choked, then suddenly froze from shock. A gun was right in his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was scared out of his mind. He thought that death would be better but now that it's coming he thought about not being able to get married, have kids, start up a family.

"_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.." _Greg thought to himself over and over. His eyes began to water and he closed them tightly. He heard the gun cock, and he flinched at the sound. It was coming.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

"Now what?" Crane said, looking over towards Richards. He was looking over Crane's shoulder, at the front door.

"Hello Nicky. What a pleasant surprise." Crane greeted their unexpected guest, not taking the gun off of Greg. Greg's eyes shot open and he looked over toward the door.

"Oh god, Nick, it's really you." Greg said, gratefully.

"Crane let him go." Nick ordered, holding his gun firmly towards Crane.

"Now, no need for violence." Crane said, taking his gun arm down. Nick's didn't move. "Why didn't you bring anyone?"

"I thought it was a private party." Nick replied. "Now untie Greg."

"If you really want me to, I guess I could..." Crane toyed with him.

"Damnit, just let him go!" Nick demanded.

"Very well." Crane said. He grabbed keys from his pocket and unchained Greg's wrists, then ankles. Greg hastily got up and stumbled over towards Nick. nick had to catch him because Greg didn't realize how weak he really was. Truthfully he hadn'r eaten since the day he was taken and he had been beat and, used. He jsut fell to the floor, full of tears of joy.

"Nick, thank you so much." Greg thanked him.

"You're okay Greggo. Just hold on." Nick told his friend.

"Sorry Nick but you're not going anywhere." Crane told him. He and Richards had both their guns drawn on the two friends.

"Sorry Nigel but this is over." Nick said. When he said 'over' he said it louder than he needed to.

"And why would you think that?" Crane asked. "We've outnumbered you."

"Not entirely Nigel." Grissom said, coming up from behind them. Crane turned around and there was Brass, Catherine, Sara, Warrick, and about ten other cops. Nigel and Richards dropped their guns. Two officers stepped up and handcuffed the two men.

"How did you know to come?" Greg asked Grissom.

"Nick isn't that stupid, he knew something like this would happen and he needed backup. We were tailing him by about 10 miles. That way if Nigel or an accomplish was looking around, they wouldn't see Nick bringing more people. Once he found the shack, he called us and told us." He told him.

"Oh, good." Greg smiled, passing out. He knew he was in good hands now.

0000

"Hey." Catherine greeted Greg as he woke up.

"How long have I been out?" Greg asked.

"Umm, only about four hours which means go back to sleep. You're in the hospital now. You're safe." Catherine assured him.

"Okay." Greg simply replied, closing his eyes.

"How's he holding up?" Nick asked, walking into the room about five minutes after Greg fell back asleep.

"He's doing good. He seems happy. Or, at least content." Catherine told him. "So what's the story with Crane?"

"He claims that it's only him and the two doctors. Greg told me there was a woman, the, the secretary, but no one's seen her so I guess we have to wair for Greg to wake up to tell us for sure."

"Well, you don't have to wait. I'm wide awake. Now what is it you need?" Greg asked.

"You said that secretary was with them too, right?" Greg nodded his head. "What was her name again?"

"Mrs.Malone. I suppose you're going to ask what happened from the moment I was taken from the lab to now huh?" Greg asked.

"Well, It's procecdure I'm afriad." Catherine said. "You want me to get everyone else in here so you don't have to retell it?"

"Yeah." Catherine walked out of the room to get the other three. They had gone down stairs to get some coffee.

"Greggo, I.." Nick paused catching his breath. "I'm really terribly sorry I didn't save you any sooner. I feel so horrible about it. This shouldn't have happened to you." Nick apologized.

"It's all right. I'm alvie right?" Greg said, trying to cheer him up. he was of course happy to be there but he was still scared. I mean wouldn't you be at least a little bit paranoid after all that?

"Hey Greg." Warrick greeted him, patting him lighty on the shoulder.

Grissom smiled at him and Sara leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know Sara, I wouldn't have a problem with you doing that more often." Greg said grinning.

"Well, glad to know you're back to yourself." Sara replied.

"Well, here's what happened. I looked in the car and I saw..." And Greg told them the whole story. Every now and then you'd hear a small gasp from one of the women or a no way or something from the men. No one wanted to interupt him. When he was finished they were basically speechless.

"Well, we're going to find that girl, I promise you." Grissom said after a long, akward silence.

"Thanks." Greg responded.

"Mr. Grissom. I'm sorry to interupt but I'm afraid I have to. Visiting hours are over but one of you are aloud to stay here, because we know he'd probably like to have company." A doctor told them.

"Yes thankyou." Grissom said.

Well we all know who had the right to stay with Greg. Everyone said their goodbyes and left Nick and Greg in the room alone.

"So, now that we're alone, tell me honestly. How are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm, I'm fine, Nick.." Greg said. He looked at Nick and saw he didn't believe him. "Well, I'm just a little shaken up. I'll be fine." He said honestly.

"Don't worry, " He grabbed Greg's hand in like a good friends clamp, not a slash like way if you know what I mean. "I'll always be right behind you if you need any help. You're my bro." Nick told him.

"Thanks Nick." Greg said.

"Now, would you like some coffee?" nick asked, standing up.

"Yeah that sounds good.Too bad they don't have Blue Hawaiian here." Greg pouted.

"I'll be right back." Nick stated.

Greg began to mind his own business, playing a game on his reunited cell phone. He heard the door open. "That was quick Nick." Greg said to his friend.

"I bet you wish I wish Nick baby." A female voice said threateningly, shuting the door behind her. Greg completely froze.

0000

So how's that haha. I love the cliff hanger like endings, don't you? Well I'll probably have one maybe, doubtedly two more chapters and this story will sadly be over with. I'd hate to end it so abruptly. Hopefully my next stories will be longer. I absolutely love kidnap fics. It's like a passion haha. I'd so round up a posse to kidnap Greg Sanders. Wouldn't a lot of you love to join me? haha. Let's see that awesome boost of reviews again. See ya all later!

To my Dukes of Hazzard pals that will review me, If you go to my profile thing, I've got my idea of a plot, does it sound good. hope you'll like it and the first chapter should be up soon.

Love you all!

Jackie


	19. Uneasy Recover

The Final Chapter! It's really sad that's it's over already! I will hold my shout-outs to everyone at the end and please, I wanna see an explosion of reviews lol. I've really loved adding to this story. At first, I began typing this at night on an old Windows '97 computer and one day, I just thought, well, why not post this. I didn't think it would get as popular as it has. Thank you all. I'll try to make this my longset chapter, I'll try.

The last sentence on the last chapter, should have been "I bet you wish I WAS Nick, Baby." A female voice said threateningly, shutting the door behind her. Greg completely froze. Sorry bout that.

Dukes of Hazzard should be up by the time this goes up, if not, it'll be up in like a couple hours. Hope some of you check it out.

The Final Chapter: Chapter 19: Uneasy Recover

Greg sat up in his bed, stunned. Megan Malone was standing in the doorway, with an evil grin on her face and even worse, a gun in her hand, trained on Greg.

"Did you think you had seen the last of me?" She asked, closing the door and walking inside.

"I figured you had ran out on your friends when you knew they got busted." Greg answered. He was way beyond scared, again. What's he going to do. He was thinking of what to do in his head as he strained his hand into a fist and learned he couldn't. His cell phone! He had to keep Megan's mind from well, shooting him, and not seeing the cell.

"True, I was on my way over to the shack when all of a sudden I saw all these cars coming towards the house. I just stopped behind a cliff side and watched," She just told her story about seeing Richards and Crane being escorted out of the shack. While she was telling her story, Greg was looking, casually of course, down at his cell, searching through the numbers for Nick's name. Once he found it, he clicked 'send'.

He looked up and he hadn't noticed that Megan had been watching him. "Turn your phone off, Greggo." She instructed. "I'm guessing he most likely is about to come up here, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he will be so you better get out of here now." Greg threatened. "Or you'll be in the state pen for at least ten, fifteen years."

Megan glared at him.

0000-Just to let you know, every time I switch scenes, it's all happening simultaneously.

"Where do you think Megan Malone could be?" Sara asked Grissom as she and Warrick sat across from him in his office.

"I honestly do not know. She did what she did to Greg, and then she left. It was only a one room and bathroom shack so she wasn't there." Grissom explained.

"She hasn't checked back into the institution, which is smart because she knows we're looking for her." Warrick said. "Do you think she fled the state?"

"She couldn't have or else someone would have stopped her. We're monitoring all the exits. Do you think she'd want revenge on Greg? Didn't Greg say there seemed to be a little bit of spark between her and Richards. Maybe they were an item or something." Catherine suggested.

"Yeah he did, but they didn't show any affection. He said that she talked to him in a flirtatious way, but that's it." Warrick retorted.

"What if she wants to get back at him before trying to leave?" Grissom wondered.

"Would she risk going to the hospital?" Sara thought aloud.

"No one but the police department know about her. Civilians can pass her on the street. She'd get into a hospital quick if they knew where she works." Warrick said quickly.

"Let's just give Nick a little heads up. We'll cut her off as soon as she enters." Sara suggested.

Grissom pulled out his cell phone and began dialing Nick's cell number.

0000

"Hey mom, I'm home now." Catherine called as she stepped into her home.

"How'd it go?" She asked. Her and Lindsey both known about Greg's abduction, Catherine told them.

"Is Greg okay?" Lindsey asked eagerly, running up to her mom.

"He's fine sweetie, he's fine. He's at the hospital now resting." She told her daughter, embracing her in a hug.

"Did you get them all, all those awful people?" Catherine's mother asked.

She hesitated for a moment, she didn't want her mother or daughter get jumpy or anything. "Yeah, we got them all." She lied, with a quite evident fake smile.

0000

The machine had just finished making the second cup of coffee and Nick began to carefully balance the coffees when his phone rang. He looked around somewhere to put down the coffees and when he finally did, his phone stopped ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it said 'Greg'. "Why is he calling me?" Nick asked. He dialed back. _'Greg, I'm like two levels below you, and you insist on calling. He must want a magazine or something.' _He thought to himself. Greg didn't pick up his cell phone. He grabbed the coffees and took one step and then his phone rang again. Without looking at the ID, he answered the phone. "I've got the coffee, I'm coming now."

"Nick?" Grissom asked on the other line.

"Oh, sorry, Greg called a second ago and I thought that was him again."

"What'd he want?"

"I don't know, the phone only rang twice and by the time my hands were free it had stopped. I tried to call him back but he didn't answer."

"Nick, not to sound jumpy but, Megan Malone, we think she might be there, or she's going to be there. It's just a hunch."

"What? You don't suppose that's why he's not answering...I'll call you back." Nick hung up the phone and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button impatiently more than twenty times. He was only two levels up so Nick took off for the stairs. He skipped two to three steps at a time. He burst through Greg's room door and saw Greg looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah,." Greg answered, eyes wide, yet voice confident.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be? Where's the coffees, you didn't leave them down there did you?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. Well in that case, I better get those coffees, but let me write down a note for the nurse if she comes in." Nick said. He walked over next to Greg and wrote on a piece of paper; _"Is she in here. Cough when I get to the door if so." _He wrote it down and backed out of the room. He was about to go downstairs feeling stupid because Greg wasn't doing anything. He turned around to go downstairs when, to his surprise, Greg coughed. He stopped, turned around, and pulled out his gun. Greg looked at Nick then on his left side, below the bed. He kept looking down that way until Nick took the hint. He rounded over to that side and there she was.

"Hello Nick." She said, standing up, gun on Greg's temple.

"Megan." Nick monotonously welcomed.

"Be a good boy and shut the door." She instructed. Nick walked over and shut the door.

"Such a shame, thinking it was over, thinking you're safe in the hospital." Megan taunted.

"Leave him alone, don't you think you've done enough harm?" Nick asked. Megan let her guard down slightly.

"Enough harm? Not nearly as much as I planned on." She laughed. "Now I get to kill your friend, then you, then myself. It works out perfectly."

"Why not just skip to the third step?" Nick asked.

"Now, that's no fun."

Nick saw that Greg also knew that Megan had forgotten about him. The gun was just dancing right in front of Greg. He was going to grab it.

"How about you just go to jail?" Nick suggested.

"I have the upper hand on this situation, how will that happen?" She asked.

Nick just sighed. Greg took this as a sign and he grabbed her gun, she still had a grip on it though. Nick came forward, gun drawn. Megan punches Greg and gets her gun and stumbles back.

A gun shot rings out. There are two cries. "NO!"

0000

"Nick should have been in Greg's room and called us back by now." Sara said impatiently.

"Maybe he forgot and they're talking right now." Warrick suggested.

Grissom's phone rings.

"Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom this is Dr. Abrahms, there was an accident in Gregory Sander's room.." He began.

"What!" Grissom yelled, startling the doctor, Sara, Warrick and even himself.

"It'd be easier if you come here and we'll get the story straitened out.

"Thank you doctor." Grissom looked at Sara and Warrick's surprised faces. "Something happened at the hospital. Sara, call Catherine."

0000

All four CSI's got at the hospital at the same time. Someone was being carried out of the room in a body bag. All of them froze.

"We would like one of you to identify the body please." A doctor asked them. Warrick decided he would step up and look. He cautiously approached the bag. He took a deep breath and nodded for them to open it. It was Nick. He gasped.

hahah, gotcha, I had to trick ya. Take a deep breath, relax, here's what happened;

He took a deep breath and nodded for them to open it. He was relieved to see it was a motionless Megan Malone. "It's Malone." He told them coming back over. They all sighed in relief. They went to the elevator and made it to Greg's floor. They saw Nick sitting on the ground in the room.

"Nick!" Warrick greeted him.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked.

"Slow down guys, Nick, just tell us what happened." Grissom asked.

"Well, "He told them about the call and when he got up to Greg's room. "...then Greg grabbed her gun, she still had a hold of it. I came forward with my gun to stop her. She punched Greg in the face and it forced him to let go of the gun. She was about to shoot Greg, so I shot her. She shot at Greg the same time I shot at her. I killed her by hitting her in the forehead but, she shot Greg too." Nick stopped, apparently shaken up. " She shot him in the right side of the chest. Between his chest and collarbone. I don't know how he is." Nick finished, putting his face in his hands.

Catherine at this point was sitting next to Nick on the ground, with her arm around him. Sara and Grissom were sitting on the couch in the room, staring in disbelief. Warrick was standing in the doorway, spaced out. They all waited for the doctor to come to them and see if Greg was alright.

"Mr. Stokes? Mr. Grissom. Are any of you these gentlemen?" A doctor asked, after what seemed like forever.

"I'm Stokes, Nick Stokes." Nick said jumping up. Grissom told the doctor who he was.

"What ever you tell us, they can know as well." Grissom told the doctor.

"Well, Mr. Sanders is fine. He took a bullet right underneath his collar bone. It didn't go all the way through and we did manage to get it out. He lost plenty of blood but not life threatening. We were able to transfuse some blood into him and he'll be fine, just sore. If you ask me, he's one of the luckiest guys alive." The doctor told them.

"Can we see him?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Yes, but only two at a time." The doctor said.

Nick and Grissom went into Greg's new room. This time he had a bandage over his right shoulder and around the top of his chest.

"Isn't this great?" Greg asked. "I get to stay in here longer." He had some sarcasm in his voice.

"Glad to see you're all right." Grissom said.

"Me too." Greg replied.

"Greggo, I, I'm sorry that happened, I should have been faster." Nick apologized.

"Nick you've saved my life twice in one day. Let's just be glad you're not preparing for a funeral. I'll be fine." Greg told him.

"Yeah.." Nick agreed.

0000A week later

"Greg, what are you doing here? You're not allowed her for like another week." Nick asked, stopping as he noticed his friend back in his lab.

"Yeah, well ,I got bored at home. So I deiced I might as well make myself useful." Greg replied.

"Glad to see you back." Nick smiled, continuing down the hall.

"Glad to be back." Greg said, smiling as well. He then turned up his loud metal music and he started to dance around the room, using the infamous broom as a guitar.

0000

Sorry about my earlier chapters and the spelling errors, I use word pad so it doesn't spell check and I type fast so I don't even notice. Sorry bout that but this chapter, I've decided to check it.

I'm done! I was going to end it at the gun shot and then have one more chapter lol, but I thought I'd just end it. I better see loads and loads of reviews lol. Now I love everyone that reviews me, but I'm going to personally thank all the reviewers that have reviewed almost every chapter. If you're not listed, don't take it personal please, these are just the few people that I've read their work and they've obviously left reviews for me and I just wanted to thank them. But I thank you all!

Krysalys73-You were my first favorite reviewer! I was always looking forward to what you had to say, for a while you were gone but then you came back. I hope you've read this last chapter. You kept me going strong to finish this.

Kittyluv- My favorite. You always were there to review. You wrote good stories too and I'm glad we have some stuff in common. Hope to see you n my other stories, you also kept me going.

Ze Queen of Bleu- You're are along one of the best reviewers I love your stories and I'm glad to see you at this one. Thanks pal!

Korona123- I love your enthusiasm with the numerous, 'OMG's' haha. Thank you for coming to the review rescue.

Now the next that I list, you all are awesome too, just like the three above, I'm just sadly, not as creative in writing about all of you. But you all were there and I was glad to see reviews from you all. Thank you for reviewing!

MerryPippinLuver; James'Grl, dopeyidiot, Bebob, and Jewelbaby!

Thanks again! This took me like four hours to finish! WHEW! I love you all, hope to see you at the Dukes' story!

Love

Jackie


End file.
